Blumenfarbspiel
by Affodillbluete
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Severus Snape hat überlebt. Er konnte an der Seite der Helden den Triumph feiern, doch ein Jahr später musste er zu seinem Missfallen feststellen, dass er von der Reinheit und Unschuld einer gewissen Gryffindor angezogen wurde. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären und er hasste sich dafür, war sie doch gerade einmal halb so alt, wie er. [HGxSS]
1. Lotusweiß

_A/N:_ Hallo, liebe Leser. Ich traue mich nun auch mal hier etwas hochzuladen. Das Projekt nennt sich Farben und Kontraste und geht hauptsächlich darum, dass man pro Kapitel eine bestimmte Farbe abarbeitet. Ich habe mich daran versucht und eine kleine Snamione Story drausgemacht. Und was liegt bei unserem Tränkemeister näher, als aus einem Farbprojekt ein Blumenfarbprojekt zu machen? ;)  
Diese Story wird nur so vor Fluff triefen und ich weiß, dass die Beziehung der beiden nicht realistisch aufgebaut wird, aber hey! Für zwischendurch ist sowas doch auch ganz angenehm. :D  
Ihr werdet bemerken, dass die Farben der Kapitel im jeweiligen immer wieder auftauchen, mal mehr und mal weniger offensichtlich. Unter jedem Kapiteltitel steht die Bedeutung der jeweiligen Blume. Ich werde jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen, wahrscheinlich bleibt es bei Sonntag. :)  
Viel Spaß, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

 _ **Lotusweiß**_  
 _Lotus – Reinheit_

Kühle Luft kitzelte Severus Snape im Nacken, sodass er sich seine Decke höher zog. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen, war es doch Samstag und nach dem dämmernden Licht in seinen Kerkern zu urteilen, auch nicht später als sieben Uhr morgens.  
Mit einem leisen Grummeln nahm er seinen Zauberstab und nach einem Wisch mit eben diesem, schloss sich das Fenster in seinem Rücken, durch das der kühle Luftzug gekommen sein musste. Er legte seinen Zauberstab zurück auf den Nachttisch, zog sich seine Decke ans Kinn und kniff die Augen, in der Hoffnung nochmal einzuschlafen, fest zusammen. Er sah weiße Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzen und hörte das Rauschen seines Blutes im Ohr.  
Als er merkte, dass all das nichts brachte, nahm er seine Hände zu Hilfe. Er drückte sie so fest auf seine Augen, dass bereits seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Doch nach wenigen Minuten musste er zu seinem Missfallen feststellen, dass er wach war und, dass sich an diesem Zustand die nächsten Stunden auch nichts mehr ändern würde. Und deshalb ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, schlug die Decke zurück und stand seufzend auf. Das weiße Bettlaken ließ er frierend zurück.  
Seine Beine trugen ihn in sein, an das Schlafzimmer angrenzende, Badezimmer.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche, hatte er nun auch den restlichen Schlaf aus seinem Körper verbannt. Er trocknete seine weiße Haut sorgsam ab, ehe er sich anzog. Noch während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, verließ er das Bad und ging geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer. Nun war er bereit zu Frühstücken.  
Er ließ sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch fallen, während er mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger eine Elfe zu sich rief. Kaum drei Sekunden später stand das kleine Wesen nach einem gedämpften _Plopp_ vor ihm. Seine Ohren schlackerten, als es sich die schmutzigen Händchen an seinem weißen Kissenbezug, der ihm als Oberteil diente, abwischte.  
„Was kann Bebe für den Sir tun?", fragte die Elfe, in dessen blauen Augen ein erwartungsvoller Glanz stand. Severus schloss die Augen ob der Höhe der piepsigen Stimme.  
„Einen Kaffee", murrte er, doch während er seine Bestellung aufgab schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, weshalb er noch bevor die Elfe wieder verschwinden konnte, ein „Bitte" hinterher murmelte.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem erneuten gedämpften _Plopp_ verschwand die Elfe, nur um Sekunden später wieder mit einem Tablett vor ihm aufzutauchen. Sie stellte es mit der dampfenden Tasse auf den Tisch, rückte das Kännchen, in dem sich Milch befand, gerade und verschwand nach einer tiefen Verbeugung, bei der ihre lange Nase den kalten Boden berührte, erneut.  
Seufzend lehnte Severus sich auf seiner Couch zurück. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich eine Elfe um etwas gebeten? Diese besserwisserische Granger hatte Dumbledore mit ihrem Programm zum Elfenschutz eine dumme Idee in sein Hirn, das unter seinem weißen Haar versteckt lag, gepflanzt. Und nun redete er von nichts anderem mehr. Offensichtlich gingen die etlichen Vorträge, die der ehemalige Schulleiter ihm und seinen Kollegen gehalten hatte, auch nicht mehr aus Severus' Kopf heraus.  
In seinem Magen braute sich ein Sturm aus Wut zusammen und drohte seinen Körper zu überschwemmen. Er dachte in den letzten Tagen viel zu oft an Miss-Ich-Weiß-Alles Hermine Granger.  
Ein leises Knurren verließ seinen Brustkorb. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber in jeder freien Minute drifteten seine Gedanken zu der verlauten Löwin und ließen ihn dann stundenlang nicht mehr los. Und Severus musste zugeben, dass es ihn langsam wirklich nervte. Er hatte keinen Grund ständig an sie zu denken und schon gar in seiner Freizeit. Er genoss schließlich jede Sekunde, die er nicht mit den Plagen verbringen musste.  
Hastig griff er nach seiner Tasse und stürzte sie in einem Zug herunter, um seine Gemächer zu verlassen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine verirrten Gedanken wieder zur Vernunft kommen würden, wenn er über die Ländereien schlenderte.

Sein Blick schweifte über das noch in der Morgendämmerung liegende Außengelände Hogwarts', als er im Schlossportal stand. Der Winter hatte noch nicht ganz abgedankt, obwohl es bereits März war, und hier und dort lagen noch kleine Haufen Schnee. Die weißen Tupfer zogen sich über die gesamten Ländereien, bis in den Himmel hinauf, wo sie eine undurchdringliche grau-weiße Wand bildeten. Kein Sonnenstrahl schaffte es durch die dichte Wolkendecke.  
Seufzend straffte Severus seine Schultern und wollte gerade losgehen, als er Stimmen vernahm. Sein Blick suchten das gesamte Bild, das sich im bot, ab und fanden letztendlich den Ursprung für diese Störung am frühen Morgen. Potter und seine Bande.  
Seine Kiefer begannen aufeinander zu mahlen, auf seiner Zunge lagen bereits die Worte, die er ihm entgegenspucken würde, doch als er im Begriff war auf die Gruppe Schüler zuzugehen, fasste er etwas anderes in seinen Blick.  
Seine Atmung beruhigte und seine Kiefer entspannten sich. Er wurde von etwas gefesselt, das er erst gar nicht bestimmen konnte, bis seine Gedanken sich ordneten.  
Er sah wilde braune Locken, die sich über einen blütenweißen Pullover ergossen. Seine Augen fixierten das wütend starrende Gesicht der jungen Frau. Ihr Blick lag auf den beiden Jungs, die zu ihren Füßen saßen und sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen schienen, wie sehr sie ihre Freundin in Rage brachten.  
Severus' Herz schlug eine Nuance schneller und er konnte es sich nicht erklären, wieso er nicht einfach weiterlief und den verhassten Gryffindors keine Punkte abzog. Er wusste nur, dass er von ihrem Anblick gebannt war.  
Der Tränkemeister spürte ihre Reinheit bis zu der Stelle, an der er stand. Ihre Magie war so weiß wie eine Lotusblüte und ihre Seele war rein, wie das weiße Papier auf dem er schrieb. Sie war ein guter Mensch – ganz anders als er. Er bildete einen Kontrast zu ihrer Unschuld. Sie strahlte ein helles, weißes Licht aus, das selbst die dunkelsten Ecken in ihm zu erleuchten schien.  
Und noch immer konnte er sich seine plötzliche Faszination nicht erklären. Er wollte sich selbst dafür verfluchen, dass er so intensiv über sie nachdachte, doch kein Muskel seines Körpers gehorchte ihm. Ganz so, als wären all seine Sinne in einer Trance gefangen.  
In Severus' Gehirn rasten die Gedanken. Wie konnte sie so rein bleiben, nachdem sie all das durchgemacht hatte?  
Sie hatte einen Krieg an Potters Seite gekämpft. Hatte sich gegen alles Dunkle und Böse dieser Welt gestellt. Sie hatte so viel erlebt und trotzdem – oder gerade deshalb – strahlte die weiße Magie, die ihr inne wohnte, stärker denn je.  
Den leichten Schnee, der langsam vom Himmel rieselte, bemerkte Severus nicht. Zu sehr lag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf der jungen Frau. Ihre weißen Zähne blitzten hervor, als sie erneut versuchte ihren Freunden ins Gewissen zu reden. Severus nahm jede Kleinigkeit wahr. Er sah die kleinen Fältchen, die sich um ihre Augen bildeten, wenn sie diese zusammenkniff. Er beobachtete ihre wilden Haare, die bei jedem Kopfschütteln durch die Gegend flogen und einen starken Kontrast zu den schneeweißen Haufen hinter ihr ergaben. Er lauschte ihrer hellen, klaren Stimme, die wider Erwarten fest und eindringlich klang. Sie brannte sich in sein Gehirn.  
Als Minerva ihn darum bat erneut in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, lehnte er zunächst ab. Er hatte nicht den schrecklichen Angriff Naginis überlebt, um zurück zu den Plagen zu gehen. Noch heute war er erleichtert darüber, dass er bereits im Vorfeld Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte, für den Fall der Fälle. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung davon, dass er den Krieg unter normalen Umständen nicht überleben würde und saß stundenlang mit Dumbledore zusammen, betrachtete seinen langen, weißen Bart und überlegte gemeinsam mit ihm, wie er eine Chance hätte zu überleben. Ein besonders starkes Gegengift sollte die Lösung sein und so nahm er den elfenbeinfarbenen Trank jeden Tag, seit Kriegsbeginn, ein.  
Doch als er Minerva dann endlich zusagte, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter und seine Freunde zurückkommen würden. Tief im Innern wusste er zwar, dass sich Miss Granger keine Möglichkeit entgehen lassen würde ihren Abschluss nachzuholen, doch er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihren neu erworbenen Status der Kriegsheldin ausnutzen und direkt einen Job im Ministerium annehmen würde.  
Und nun stand er dort. Gebannt von ihrer Reinheit und der Unschuld, die sie ausstrahlte und konnte seinen Körper nicht dazu bringen sich zu bewegen.  
Severus war sich sicher, dass sie sich ihrer Ausstrahlung nicht bewusst war. Dass sie nicht wusste, wie stark das helle Licht in ihr leuchtete und, dass man ihr beinahe ansah, wie rein ihr Herz war. Er war sich sicher, dass es wie Porzellan brechen würde und man die weißen Scherben aufsammeln müsste, würde er ihr auch nur zu nahe kommen.  
Dieser Gedanke schien der Schalter gewesen zu sein, der ihn wieder Herr über seine Muskeln werden ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er seine Augenbrauen tief in sein Gesicht zog. Die tiefe Furche zwischen ihnen zeigte deutlich, dass er mit der Richtung seiner Gedanken absolut nicht einverstanden war. Selbst wenn sie nun volljährig war, sie war noch immer seine Schülerin.  
Mit einem wütenden Schnauben drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehenden Roben das Schlossportal in Richtung seiner Gemächer. Den unschuldigen Blick brauner Augen, der ihm folgte, bemerkte er nicht mehr.


	2. Chrysanthemengelb

_A/N: Hallo, liebe Leser. Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die Favoriten und Follows! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das zweite Kapitel meiner kleinen Story.  
_

 _Viel Spaß!_

 ** _Chrysanthemengelb_**  
 _Chrysantheme – Mein Herz ist frei_

Severus bemühte sich während des Unterrichts nicht auf sie zu achten – was ihm minder gut gelang. Er ignorierte sie zwar noch immer, wie sonst auch, und zog ihr Punkte ab, wenn ihr vorlautes Mundwerk sich nicht zurückhalten konnte, aber wenn er durch die Reihen schritt, erstappte er sich dabei, dass er an einem Platz ganz besonders lang verweilte.  
Seine Gedanken in den freien Stunden, die er meistens alleine in den Gemächern verbrachte, konnte er natürlich nicht unterbinden. Sie drifteten immer wieder zu ihr und Severus hätte sich am liebsten jeden einzelnen Gedankenstrang herausgezogen.  
Als er Hermine das nächste Mal außerhalb des Unterrichts sah, war es bereits Mitte April. Der Frühling hatte gänzlich Einzug gehalten und vom Himmel strahlte die Sonne, die alles mit ihrem warmen Licht bedeckte. Wieder stand er im Schlossportal und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einer großen Weide suchte, nur um dort zu lesen.  
Ihr sonnengelbes Oberteil spiegelte das allgemeine Befinden im Schloss wieder. Überall sah man lächelnde Gesichter – es herrschte eine entspannte Stimmung. Nur nicht beim Meister aus den Kerkern. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm auch egal. Und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass die Fröhlichkeit, die sie ausstrahlte, während sie selig lächelnd in ihrem Buch blätterte, ihn in einer merkwürdigen Art und Weise beflügelte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen kleinen gelben Fleck, nicht weit von ihr. Wilde Chrysanthemen wuchsen dort und verströmten das Gefühl des herannahenden Sommers. Ihr Duft flog über die Ländereien und Severus musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie sie wohl riechen würde. Welchen Duft würde er wahrnehmen, würde er seine Nase in ihren wilden Haaren vergraben? Würde sie nach Banane riechen? Oder nach Ananas? Zitrone? Benutzte sie überhaupt ein Shampoo, das fruchtig roch oder verwendete sie lieber ein Kräuteröl?  
All diese Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, vermischten sich mit dem Duft der gelben Blumen und Severus hasste all das. Er wollte – durfte nicht so denken und dennoch, so sehr er es versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht damit aufzuhören.  
Ein Zitronenfalter flatterte vorwitzig vor seinen Augen herum, während er sie weiterhin anstarrte. Gestört von dieser winzigen, gelben Kreatur, löste er seinen Blick von Hermine und schlug mit einer unwirschen Bewegung nach dem Insekt, das beinahe empört mit flatternden Flügeln an ihm vorbeiflog.  
Severus musste die Unterbrechung ausnutzen und gehen, denn er wusste, würde er sie wieder ansehen, würde er erneut in Trance gleiten. Hastig blickte er auf einen Tempuszauber und begrüßte die Tatsache, dass es in wenigen Minuten Mittagessen geben würde, sehr. Deshalb drehte er sich um und verließ das Schlossportal in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Severus seufzte leise, während er in seinem Maisgemüse herumstocherte. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war. Wieso diese kleine Löwin ihn in seinen Gedanken Heim suchte. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wollte er dies auch gar nicht wissen. Eigentlich, und das war alles, was er seit Ende des Krieges wollte, wollte er bloß seine Ruhe. Dieselbe Ruhe, die er in den Sonnenblumenfeldern neben seines Hauses genossen hatte, als er noch ein Kind war. Keine Schreie, keine Drohungen. Nichts als gelbe Blütenblätter und meterhohe Pflanzen. Eventuell eine kleine Biene, die um seinen Kopf schwirrte und ihm summend ein Lied vorsang.  
Erneut atmete er tief durch, ehe er seinen Kopf hob. Dort saß sie. Hermine Jean Granger. Besserwisserische Göre. Sie hörte Longbottom, der ihr wild gestikulierend etwas erklärte und dabei seinen gelben Kürbissaft beinahe umstieß, gespannt zu. Ihre warmen Augen lagen ruhig auf ihm und Severus verspürte den merkwürdigen Wunsch, dass ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Maße zu Teil würde.  
Als ihr glockenhelles Lachen ertönte und sie amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, schien es Severus, als würde ihr Lachen direkt in seinen Brustkorb wandern. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und eine ungeanhte Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, dass er Angst hatte, sein Brustkorb würde aufbrechen und die gelbe Sonne, die ihm scheinbar innewohnte, freigeben.  
Er schluckte hart und stand ruckartig auf. Seinen Stuhl schob er mit lautem Gepolter von sich weg, ehe er mit wehenden Roben die Große Halle durch einen Seiteneingang verließ.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, ob der plötzlichen Geräuschkulisse und sie konnte bloß noch den Zipfel eines schwarzen Umhangs erkennen, der rasch durch eine Tür verschwunden war.  
Augenblicklich begann ihre Kopfhaut zu kribbeln – so wie sie es in letzter Zeit öfter tat – und in ihrem Magen schienen sich krabbelnde Insekten niedergelassen zu haben. Gelbe und rote Schmetterlinge. Auch wenn es keine goldenen Insekten waren - diese gibt es schließlich nicht - war sie eine echte Gryffindor und das machte sich bei ihr nun mal bei jeder Gelegenheit bemerkbar. Auch bei den Schmetterlingen in ihrem Magen.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Faszination für den Tränkemeister plötzlich herkam, aber sie merkte, dass sie sich versteifte wenn ihr Professor im Unterricht hinter ihr stand und ihre Arbeit begutachtete. Sein Geruch aus den verschiedensten Kräutern umhüllte sie regelmäßig und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.  
„Mine?" Rons Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sodass sie mehrfach blinzeln musste, als sie ihren besten Freund ansah. An seinem Kinn hing noch ein Klecks Senf und auf einem gelben Streifen seines Gryffindorpullovers prangte ein Bratensoßenfleck.  
„Du hast da", sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Rons Kinn. Dieser schaute erst verwirrt, ehe er begriff und mit seinem Handrücken peinlich berührt über die Stelle wischte. Hermine atmete tief durch und stand auf, doch eine Hand hielt sie an ihrem sonnegelben Ärmel fest.  
„Gleich ist Quidditch Training. Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte sie ein traurig dreinblickender Harry. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ihre wilden Locken flogen um ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich muss noch etwas für Professor Vectors Unterricht recherchieren. Ich bin aber sicher, dass ihr das auch ohne mich schafft." Ein kleines aufmunterndes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Harry zog nur seine Schultern in die Höhe und wandte sich wieder Ron zu, dessen Gesichtsfarbe langsam aber sicher von gelb nach grün wechselte. Seine Angst zu Versagen hatte er noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle. Mit einem letzten Blick über ihre Schulter zu dem leeren Platz am Lehrertisch, verließ sie die Große Halle.

Langsam ließ er die bernsteinfarbe Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas hin und her schwenken. Seine Augen fixierten keinen bestimmten Punkt, bloß die hellen gelb-orangenen Lichter der Öllampen flackerten am Rande seines Sichtfeldes. Severus dachte nach. Er wollte endlich herausfinden, weshalb er sich von Miss Granger – seiner Schülerin – offensichtlich so angezogen fühlte. Er wollte verstehen und dann Ursachenbekämpfung betreiben. Schließlich durfte das nicht sein.  
Er schloss seine Augen und atmete die kühle Kerkerluft ein.  
Sie war klug, das war nicht zu bestreiten. Und Severus schätzte ihren Wissensdurst schon immer – auch wenn er das natürlich niemals vor jemandem zugeben würde. Doch das war auch schon alles, was er an ihr irgendwie anziehend hätte finden können. Sie war nicht die schönste junge Frau dieses Planeten, aber dennoch, und das musste er sich eingestehen, hatte sie etwas an sich, das sie für sich schön wirken ließ. Vielleicht waren es die kleinen honiggelben Punkte, die in ihre Augen traten und sich mit dem haselnussbraun vermischten, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Tatsache, dass sie trotz ihrer Erfahrungen stets eine solche Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlte und ihr gesamtes Umfeld damit erhellte, als wäre sie die Sonne höchstselbst.  
Severus sah ein, dass sie nicht mehr das Kind war, das ihm die letzten Jahre gegenüber saß. Sie war zu einer jungen Frau gereift. Sie hatte Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen bekommen und ihre kindliche Naivität war hartem Realismus gewichen.  
Er atmete geräuschvoll aus, stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch neben seiner Couch und stand schließlich auf. Er musste einen freien Kopf bekommen.

Als er die großen Treppen, die den Kerker mit dem Gang, der zum Schlossportal führt, verbinden, hochging, kreisten seine Gedanken noch immer um diese eine Person.  
Seine Schritte waren kaum hörbar und niemand, der nicht wusste, dass er da war, hätte ihn bemerkt. Und deshalb war es auch kein Wunder, dass, gerade als er um die Ecke biegen wollte, jemand in ihn hereinrannte. In der Hektik und dem Überraschungsmoment geschuldet, schlangen seine langen Finger sich um die zierlichen Schultern seines Gegenübers, damit niemand der Beiden umfiel.  
Zitronen- und Löwenzahnduft stieg in seine Nase und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss er die Augen, um den angenehmen Geruch zu genießen.  
„E-es tut mir leid, Sir", stammelte eine helle Stimme, die ihm augenblicklich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Seine Augen versuchten die Person in seinen Armen zu fixieren und als es ihnen gelang, zog er seine Hände zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Auf Hermines Wangen brannten rote Flecken und Severus musste stark an sich halten, dass seine rauen Finger nicht über ihre Haut strichen.  
„Sie sollten aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen, Miss Granger!", zischte er, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Severus erkannte die gelben Flecken in ihren Augen. Sie tanzten über ihre Iris und etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er diesem Schauspiel stundenlang hätte zusehen können.  
„Ja, Sir", gab sie kleinlaut wieder und senkte ihren Kopf. Alles in Severus schrie sie an, dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehe solle, doch auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst Meister der Selbstbeherrschung. Mit einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigung" drehte sie sich um und erklomm schnellen Schrittes die Treppen, die zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum führten.  
Severus' Herz pochte verlangend in seiner Brust. Ihren Duft noch immer in seiner Nase, ging auch er seinen Weg.


	3. Ringelblumenorange

_A/N:_ Huhu, ihr Lieben :)  
Ich möchte mich für eure Favos und Follows bedanken und würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen.  
Viel Spaß

 ** _Ringelblumenorange_**  
 _Ringelblume – Verzweiflung_

Kurz vor den Sommerferien herrschte im Schloss stets eine angespannte Stimmung. Die Schüler freuten sich darauf zwei Monate lang ausschlafen zu können und steckten mit ihren Köpfen schon mitten in der rosaorangenen Wolke der Ferien. Die Lehrer sehnten den Tag der Abfahrt herbei, um sich von den Strapazen, die das Lehrerdasein in Hogwarts mit sich brachten, erholen zu können. Und ein Professor freute sich ganz besonders darauf die Schüler loszuwerden. Severus Snape.  
Zum einen genoss er die freie Zeit ohne die „Plagen", wie er sie nannte, und zum anderen war es ihm bei diesem Schuljahr ein ganz besonderes Anliegen, dass es endete. Endlich würde er Potter und seine Bande los sein. Und noch mehr, als dass Harry Potter Hogwarts endlich verlassen würde, freute ihn die Tatsache, dass eine gewisse junge Hexe sich endlich nicht mehr in seine Gedanken schleichen würde.  
Mit diesem äußerst zufriedenstellenden Gedanken blickte er über die Ländereien, die von der untergehenden Sonne in dunkles Orange getaucht wurden. Seine Atmung war ruhig und würde man es nicht besser wissen, könnte man denken, er atmete nicht, so hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb.  
Er genoss die letzte Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, irgendwie hatte diese Tageszeit etwas beruhigendes. Es war noch nicht dunkel, sodass er noch die Schönheit der Ländereien, die aussahen, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, genießen konnte. Aber es war auch nicht mehr so hell, als dass man ihn sofort erkennen würde, wenn er sich an einen ruhigen Ort verzogen hatte.  
Das saftige Gras schmatzte unter seinen Füßen, als er tiefer auf das Außengelände vordrang. Seine Augen wanderten über das atemberaubende Naturschauspiel. Doch das, was ihm wirklich den Atem raubte, war nicht das in orangenes Licht getauchte Außengelände, sondern ein warmes Lächeln, das mehr strahlte, als die untergehende Sonne.  
Severus' Augen hafteten am Gesicht seines Gegenübers. An _ihrem_ Gesicht. Hermine stand reglos da, lächelte ihm einfach nur zu. In ihren Augen tanzten orangerote Flammen und er wusste just in diesem Moment, dass er sich stundenlang darin verlieren könnte. Dass er alles geben würde, um die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und seine große Hand auf ihre Wange legen legen zu können. Wie würde sich ihre Haut wohl anfühlen? Wäre sie zart wie ein Pfirsich?  
Ein tiefes Verlangen machte sich in ihm breit und schickte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und stolperte über den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete.  
„Schöne Ferien, Professor", sagte sie leise und schenkte Severus ein zauberhaftes Lächeln, ehe sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, an ihm vorbei Richtung Schloss ging. Ihr Duft, dieses Mal bestehend aus Orangen und Ringelblumen, stieg ihm in die Nase und entfachten ein Feuer in seinem Innern.  
Zurück blieb ein sprachloser Severus, der mit aller Macht versuchte sein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Blick war in die weite Ferne gerichtet, fixierte keinen Punkt. Stattdessen rasten seine Gedanken, fuhren Achterbahn und pochten mit einer ungeahnten Intensität von innen gegen seine Augen.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, sie festhalten und seine Nase in ihrem störrischen Haar vergraben. Ein anderer wollte sie anschreien und ihr sagen, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten sollte. Und wieder ein anderer Teil von ihm stand, wie er nun selbst, verloren mitten auf den weiten Ländereien Hogwarts' und wusste nicht wohin mit sich.  
Severus atmete tief durch, als sich brennende Verzweiflung in ihm breit machte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber was er wusste war, dass diese Verzweiflung daher rührte, dass er seinem Drang sie zu berühren, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und ihren Duft zu riechen, nicht nachgeben konnte. Dass er in diesem Moment alles tun würde, könnte er sie einfach an sich ziehen und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stundenlang so stehen bleiben.  
Aber Severus wusste auch, dass er das nicht konnte. Und deshalb konnte er es kaum abwarten, bis sie in zwei Tagen endlich ihre Sachen packen und für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Seine Hoffnung betete ihm immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor, dass dann alles gut sein würde und er sie endlich vergessen konnte, doch eine kleine, leise Stimme ganz hinten in den Ecken seines Hirns, flüsterte ihm zu, dass er sie vermissen und sein Herz auf Ewig in Flammen stehen würde.

Mit laut klopfendem Herzen schritt Hermine über die Ländereien. Ihr Puls pochte in ihren Venen und sie war froh, dass das brennende Orange des Sonnenuntergangs ihre rot leuchtenden Wangen versteckte. Noch immer hing ihr sein Duft in der Nase und strömte durch ihren Körper. Ihre Sinne waren geschärft, ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
Mit einem letzten wohligen Seufzer und ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, ging sie durch das Schlossportal und flüchtete beinahe vor der Situation, die sie eben erlebte.  
Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie konnte sie ihrem Professor und dann auch noch Snape so nahe kommen? Und wieso lebte sie noch immer? Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er sie aufhalten und zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Oder, dass er Gryffindor zumindest so viele Punkte abziehen würde, dass sie nie wieder die Chance hätten in den nächsten hundert Jahren den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Und doch, er tat nichts.  
Aber ihre Beine trugen sie dennoch in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit die Treppen hinauf, in der Angst er könnte es sich doch noch anders überlegen. Die Luft zischte an ihren Ohren vorbei, während sie außer Atem die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum erklomm.  
Glücklicherweise kam ihr niemand entgegen, sodass sie nicht Gefahr lief irgendjemandem fade Erklärungen servieren zu müssen.  
Als sie vor der Fetten Dame hielt, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasant, hauchte sie atemlos das Passwort und war erleichtert, als das Portrait endlich aufschwang. Leises Gemurmel und orangenes Licht des Kamins drang aus dem Portraitloch und wohlige Wärme hieß sie willkommen.  
Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wohl fühlte. Rot und gelb waren die vorherrschenden Farben und zusammen ergaben sie orange. Eine Farbe, mit der Hermine nur Positives in Verbindung brachte. Orange stand für sie für Freude und Abenteuer. Wärme und das Gefühl Zuhause zu sein.  
Als das Portrait sich schloss, fühlte sie sich endlich sicher. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich und ihre Lungen füllten sich mit einer riesigen Menge Sauerstoff. Sie roch Süßigkeiten und Pergament. Verbranntes Holz aus dem Kamin und alte Stoffsessel. Sie roch ihr Zuhause.  
Mit großen Schritte durchquerte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, sie wollte ihre Ruhe und die fand sie nur in ihrem Schlafsaal, doch ihre Befürchtungen, nicht für sich sein zu können, bestätigten sich.  
„Mine!", rief Ron vom Sofa aus und winkte ihr zu. Auch Harry ließ von Ginny ab und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Ginny blickte sie ebenfalls an und sofort erkannte Hermine, dass ihre beste Freundin merkte, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Hermine schenkte ihren Freunden ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Sorry, Leute. Ich würde gerne noch etwas lesen", antwortete sie schnell, ehe sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf rannte.

Müde ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, die Augen geschlossen. Ginny war glücklicherweise unten bei den Jungs geblieben. Sie merkte, wenn ihre beste Freundin etwas Zeit für sich brauchte und Hermine war darum sehr dankbar.  
Das laute Geplapper ihrer Hauskameraden hatte sie mit der schweren Holztür ausgesperrt und so konnte sie die Ruhe genießen. Und ihre Gedanken begaben sich auf Wanderschaft.  
Sie sah ihren Tränkeprofessor vor sich, das orangerote Licht der Sonne verlieh ihm eine mystische Aura. Als wäre seine übliche Ausstrahlung nicht schon mystisch genug. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
Ihr Herz fing erneut an schneller zu schlagen und bunte Schmetterlinge flogen durch ihren Magen. Doch dieses Gefühl, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte, wurde von einem anderen verdrängt. In zwei Tagen würde sie Hogwarts verlassen. Sie würde im Ministerium zu arbeiten anfangen und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. So sehr Minerva auch daran interessiert war, dass der Orden einmal im Jahr zusammenfand, Severus Snape war dieses Jahr bereits kein Teil von diesem Treffen gewesen und sie ging auch nicht davon aus, dass er das jemals sein würde.  
Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich war, hasste sie sich in diesem Moment dafür, dass sie ihre Hormone so mit sich hatte durchgehen lassen.  
Aber seitdem sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte, spürte sie eine Leere in ihrem Innern, die die letzten Wochen nur von der Anwesenheit ihres Tränkeprofessors gefüllt werden konnte. Sie musste nicht mal in seinen Armen liegen – so gern sie das auch getan hätte –, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass er da war, reicht aus, um sie zufriedenzustellen. Nie hatte jemand solch eine Macht über sie gehabt, aber sie sah deutlich den Grund, der dafür verantwortlich war. Severus Snape war zwar kein überaus attraktiver Mann, aber Hermine bewunderte ihn schon immer für seinen Intellekt. Sie hatte sein Können stets mit leuchtenden Augen verfolgt.  
Hermine war wahrlich verzweifelt ob der Aussicht, dass sie nie die Möglichkeit haben würde, ihm – Severus Snape – zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es das beste war und ihr Leben mit der Anstellung im Ministerium einen neuen Abschnitt erhalten würde, sie würde ihn vermissen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken kullerte eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange entlang, ehe sie sich im orangenen Stoff ihrer Decke verlor.


	4. Tulpenrot

_**Tulpenrot**_  
 _rote Tulpen – Ewig währende Liebe_

Hermine lief die langen Treppen des Grimauldplatzes empor. An jeder Ecke stoppte sie und ließ die Erinnerungen ihren Körper durchfluten. Wie viele Stunden hatte sie dort gesessen und gebangt? Sie hatte dort übernachtet, als sie mit Harry und Ron auf der Flucht war. Sie hatte dort gegessen, Weihnachten gefeiert und an Neujahr den roten und bunten Lichtern im Himmel zugesehen.  
Und nun sollte das Haus als Andenken an ihre gefallenen Freunde und verlorenen Liebsten dienen.  
Sie seufzte und strich sich ihr erdbeerfarbenes Oberteil glatt. Ein Jahr arbeitete sie nun bereits im Ministerium. Sie war gerade dabei die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe zu revolutionieren und machte einen wirklich guten Job. Ja, Hermine war stolz auf sich und das, was sie leistete.  
Privat sah es hingegen nicht sonderlich prickelnd aus. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sich mit Kollegen traf oder sich bemühte Männer in einer Bar kennenzulernen, mehr als ein nettes Gespräch wurde daraus nie.  
Einmal hatte sie einen jungen Zauberer im Tropfenden Kessel kennengelernt. Seitdem Neville mit der Inhaberin Hannah Abbott zusammen war, verbrachte sie dort mit ihren Freunden oft die Zeit nach Feierabend. Doch auch Jason, wie er hieß, schaffte es nicht sich in ihr Herz zu schleichen. Und das, nachdem sie sich drei Wochen lang regelmäßig mit ihm getroffen hatte.  
Müde schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, aber niemand schien es zu schaffen ihr ramponiertes Herz wiederzubeleben. Es schlug noch immer für diese eine Person. Severus Snape. Ihren ehemaligen Professor.  
Das rote Organ in ihrer Brust zog sich zusammen, als sie an ihn dachte. Sein Duft, diese wundervolle Mischung aus hunderten Kräutern, hing ihr auch noch nach all der Zeit in der Nase und beruhigte sie, auch wenn es schmerzte. Sie hatte ihn, seitdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedetet hatte, nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal zur Abschlussfeier und der Übergabe des Hauspokals war er in der Großen Halle erschienen. Und es tat ihr weh, dass sie ihn seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Eine Sekunde seines Anblicks, seine schwarzen Augen, die sich in die ihren hineinbohren, würde ihr ausreichen, um wenigstens das nächste Jahr überleben zu können.  
Mit den Gedanken in einer rosaroten Wolke, lief sie die Treppen weiter hinauf, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen. Sie wohnte zwar inzwischen alleine – sie hatte eine hübsche, kleine Wohnung im Herzen Londons ergattern können –, aber sie verbrachte die Woche im Grimmauldplatz. Minerva lud zum jährlichen Treffen anlässlich des zweitens Mais. Der gesamte Orden wurde eingeladen und wie Hermine wusste, auch er. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er nicht kommen würde.  
„Natürlich nicht", flüsterte sie leise – sie wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen. Ihr Herz würde das nicht überstehen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. Sie teilte es sich mit Ginny, wie auch schon zu ihrer Schulzeit. Ihre beste Freundin bestand darauf bei ihr zu sein.  
 _„Mädelsabende!"_ , hatte sie freudig gebrüllt und sich kurzerhand neben ihr einquartiert. Hermine wollte sie überzeugen doch bei Harry zu bleiben – schließlich verschwand sie jede Nacht ohnehin in sein Zimmer –, aber die Rothaarige ließ sich nicht beirren. Und Hermine war ehrlich gesagt sogar sehr dankbar dafür, dass ihre Freundin bei ihr blieb. So war nur die Nacht, die sie alleine verbrachte, unerträglich.  
In ihrer eigenen Wohnung lag sie auch jede Nacht wach und dachte nach. Sie weinte und schrie die burgunderfarbene Wand ihres Schlafzimmers an, doch im Grimmauldplatz war es noch deutlich schlimmer. Schließlich verband sie so viele Erinnerungen damit und er gehörte nun mal einfach dazu.  
Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett – Molly hatte es für sie in den Gryffindorfarben rot und gelb bezogen – und blickte durch den Raum. So sehr sie sich auch dafür verfluchte, dass sie nie die Gelegenheit ergriffen und Severus gesagt hatte, was sie empfand, wusste sie auch, dass es das beste war. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie er reagiert hätte. Und am Ende hätte sie sich nur blamiert.  
Mit blutendem Herzen stand sie auf, ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig für die Feier, die am Abend stattfinden sollte.

Wacklig ging sie Treppen hinunter und schüttelte bei jedem Schritt ihren Kopf. Wie konnte sie sich nur von Ginny und Luna so bequatschen lassen, dass sie auf solchen Waffen herumlief?  
Die Schuhe waren viel zu hoch und das Kleid, für ihren Geschmack, viel zu kurz.  
 _„Zur Feier des Tages!"_ , hatte Ginny gerufen und sie in dieses enge, schwarze Kleid gesteckt. Die roten Highheels hatte sie von Luna bekommen. Diese zog sie zwar nie an, aber sie hatte eine beachtliche Sammlung an Klamotten. Ihr neuer Freund, ein Naturforscher und Enkel des berühmten Newt Scamander, meinte es wohl ziemlich gut mit ihr. Sie hatte ihn bei einem seiner Vorträge in ihrem Studienfach kennengelernt.  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Hermines Lippen. Sie freute sich so sehr für ihre Freunde. Harry hatte Ginny, Ron hatte Lavender (und Hermine liebte es zu sehen, wie er jede ihrer Narben, die Greyback ihr zugefügt hatte, sanft küsste. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihren besten Freund), Luna hatte Rolf und Neville hatte Hannah. Und so schnell die Freude für ihre Freunde kam, so schnell wurde sie auch wieder von glühend heißer Eifersucht abgelöst. Ihre Freunde hatten all das, was sie gerne hätte, aber nicht bekam. Und das alles nur, weil sich ein gewisser Tränkemeister in ihrem Herz verbarrikadiert hatte.  
Hermine biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und versuche die drohenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Nicht heute Abend. Nicht heute Abend", murmelte sie immer wieder, als wäre das ihr Mantra.  
Als sie die letzte Stufe endlich herunter stolperte – sie stolperte in diesen Schuhen mehr, als dass sie lief – hörte sie bereits freudige Stimmen aus der Küche. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, versuchte ihr gebrochenes Herz zu verstecken und trat ein.

Der Abend war inzwischen in vollem Gange. Man unterhielt sich, tanzte hin und wieder miteinander und man gedachte den Gefallenen. Reichlich Feuerwhiskey und roter Elfenwein flossen ebenfalls die Kehlen hinunter und obwohl es ein Tag war, an dem so viele Personen fehlten, hatten sie genug zu feiern.  
Molly und Arthur verkündeten die frohe Botschaft, dass sie Großeltern geworden waren. Fleur und Bill hatten an diesem Tag ihr erstes Kind zur Welt gebracht und als Erinnerung an den Triumph, den sie vor zwei Jahren feierten, nannten sie sie Victoire. Ein wunderschöner Name, wie Hermine fand. Stolz präsentierten die frischgebackenen Großeltern den Gästen Bilder, die Arthur mit seiner neuen Muggelkamera gemacht hatte, und von allen Ecken wurden sie mit Glückwünschen überschüttet. Ein Patronus nach dem anderen brach aus den Spitzen der Zauberstäbe und verschwand durchs Fenster in Richtung St. Mungos. Jeder wollte den glücklichen Eltern gratulieren.  
Hermine hatte sich zu später Stunde etwas abseits gestellt, ihr Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, und beobachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ihre Freunde. Harry wirbelte Ginny über die Tanzfläche – Molly hatte die Küche magisch vergrößert, damit sie genug Platz hatten. Ron unterhielt sich mit Charlie, Percy und George (eine witzige Ansammlung roter Schöpfe, wie Hermine feststellen musste) und Luna saß auf dem Schoß ihres Freundes, während sie sich leise unterhielten.  
Neville war bereits gegangen, der zweite Mai war nämlich bei der gesamten Zaubergesellschaft ein Feiertag und so wollte er seiner Freundin im Tropfenden Kessel, der jedes Jahr an diesem Tag gut besucht war, etwas unter die Arme greifen.  
Etwas weiter hinten im Raum standen Minerva, Arthur und Molly, Kingsley und Aberforth zusammen. Sie lachten ausgelassen und schienen wirklich Spaß zu haben. An solchen Abenden konnte Hermine wenigstens für den Moment vergessen, wie kaputt ihr Herz war. Das Blut sickerte zwar noch immer aus der klaffenden Wunde, aber die roten Spuren leuchteten nicht so deutlich, wie üblich.  
Mit wackligen Schritten – sie schob es bewusst auf die Schuhe und nicht den Alkohol – ging sie zum Buffet und füllte sich ihr Glas erneut. Gerade, als sie sich eine Himbeere aus der Obstschale in den Mund stecken wollte änderte sich die Stimmung im Raum schlagartig. Gespräche wurden unterbrochen und das ausgelassene Lachen verstummte abrupt. Verwirrt ob der plötzlichen Stille, schob sie sich die rote Frucht in den Mund, als sie Minervas Stimme vernahm.  
„Severus!", rief diese erfreut aus und Hermine hätte sich um ein Haar an der Beere verschluckt. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und begann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen ihren Brustkorb zu hämmern. Langsam drehte sie sich um, ihr Puls pochte hart unter ihrer Haut, und als ihre Augen zu erkennen begannen, wäre ihr beinahe das Glas aus der Hand gerutscht.  
Dort stand er. In seinen schwarzen Roben, umgeben von der Aura, die sie so sehr in ihren Bann zog. Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab und verweilten auf ihr, als sie sie endlich erfassten. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sie so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinen Augen erkannte. Doch so lange er sie angesehen hatte – für sie fühlte sich an, als wären es Minuten gewesen –, so schnell brach er den Blickkontakt wieder ab und begrüßte mit einem knappen Nicken die Anwesenden.  
Hermines Körper begann zu zittern und sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich kein Wort mit ihm wechseln würde, er war da und nur das zählte für sie. Ihr Herz barst beinahe unter der Energie und Liebe, die sie empfand, und drohte zu explodieren.  
Ja, sie liebte ihn und das würde sich niemals ändern.


	5. Salbeiviolett

_A/N:_ _Huhu, ihr Lieben! Ich möchte mich bei_ _ **Jessi14040, Ines-Mia Snape**_ _und_ _ **Felicy**_ _für ihre Reviews bedanken!_

 _Da die letzten Beiden nur als Gäste reviewet haben, werde ich hier eure Fragen beantworten. :)_

 _(Jessis Review habe ich natürlich normal beantwortet. :D)_

 _ **An Ines-Mia Snape:**_ _Ich bedanke mich erstmal herzlich für dein Review! :)  
Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Emotionen und meine beiden Sturköpfe gefallen. Ich bin da immer recht unsicher. :/  
Ron brauchte einfach eine bessere Hälfte und ich dachte Lavender passt da ganz gut rein. Auch er ist erwachsen geworden. :) _

_Ja, ich lade noch auf unter selbem Namen hoch. Affodillbluete. Da gibt's auch einiges zu lesen. :)_

 _Liebe Grüße Chrisii_

 ** _An Felicy:_** _Vielen Dank für dein Review! :)  
Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Ich werde euch jeden Sonntag mit einem Kapitel versorgen. :)  
Liebe Grüße Chrisii _

_So. Und nun geht es los. Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel. :)_

 ** _Salbeiviolett_**  
 _Salbei – Ich denke an dich_

Severus wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, der Einladung zum Treffen zu folgen. Er hatte tagelang mit sich gerungen, seine Ledercouch beinahe in einem Anfall der Verzweiflung zerstört und seine Meinung alle halbe Stunde wieder geändert. Und letztendlich und zu später Stunde, war er doch von Hogsmeade aus appariert. Die violetten Lichter im Himmel schienen auf ihn herab, als er vor der Tür des Grimmauldplatzes aus dem Sog gespuckt wurde.  
So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte dem Drang, den die Verlockung sie zu sehen mit sich brachte, einfach nicht widerstehen. Seit beinahe einem ganzen Jahr suchten ihre Augen ihn in seinen Träumen heim. Er dachte in jeder freien Minute an sie und selbst, wenn er beschäftigt war, waren da diese kleinen Momente, in denen sie sich wieder in seinen Geist stahl.  
Bei jedem Trank, den er versuchte den Bälgern beizubringen, dachte er daran, wie sie ihn gebraut und mit welcher Präzision sie gearbeitet hatte. Er dachte an ihre flinken Finger, wie sie die Zutaten sanft berührten und ihre wilden Haare, die ihr durch die Luftfeuchtigkeit der dampfenden Kessel vom Kopf abstanden. Er hasste sich zwar dafür, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm fehlte.  
Und nun stand er in der Tür zur Küche im Grimmauldplatz, alle Augen auf ihm, und eine abartige Befriedigung durchströmte ihn, als er sie sah. Sein Blick haftete viel zu lange an ihr und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Erst als Minerva einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, löste er seinen Blick von Hermine und begrüßte die restlichen Anwesenden mit einem knappen Nicken.  
„Wie schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast", sagte Minerva fröhlich, ein Glas voll purpurnem Elfenwein in der Hand, und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben musste, wirklich herzukommen. Und wenn sie wüsste, wieso es ihm doch so leicht fiel, würde sie ihn verurteilen. So wie jeder ihn verurteilen würde, wüsste er, dass er einer Frau hinterherlief, die halb so alt war, wie er selbst.  
„Bedien dich", wies die Schulleiterin ihn an und deutete auf das Buffet, vor dem Hermine stand. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er schwor sich, dass er sich noch heute Abend umbringen würde, hätte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Und deshalb setzte er seine übliche Maske auf, schließlich war er ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung, und ging mit geradem Rücken auf den Tisch zu.  
Als er neben ihr stand bemerkte er, dass ihr gesamter Körper sich versteifte. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er sie in seine Armen hätte nehmen können. Der Drang mit seinen Fingern über ihre vom Alkohol lilagefärbten Wangen zu streichen, war beinahe nicht zu auszuhalten.  
Ihr Geruch – Salbei und Brombeere – machte die Sache für ihn nicht besser. Er mochte es, dass sie scheinbar für jede Gefühlslage ein anderes Shampoo benutzte. Vielleicht stellte sie sie sogar selbst her? Ihrem Können nach zu urteilen, könnte sie es jedenfalls.  
Severus versuchte mit aller Macht, seinen aufgeregten Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nahm sich ein Glas, nur um es direkt danach randvoll mit Feuerwhiskey zu füllen. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand.  
Sein Herz begann zu rasen und ließ in seinem Hirn etliche Lichter explodieren. Violette und blaue Funken sprangen durch seinen Schädel und ließen ihn nicht mehr klar denken.  
„Miss Granger", sagte er leise und rau, nickte ihr zu und drehte sich schließlich um, um sich zur Gruppe der Älteren zu gesellen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er das getan hatte – sie begrüßt hatte –, aber es war ihm egal. Etwas in ihm verlangte danach, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Ach, Severus! Wir sind heute Großeltern geworden", rief Molly glücklich und mit Tränen in den Augen. Er zog nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben, während seine Augenbrauen tief in sein Gesicht wanderten.  
„Schreiende, sabbernde Fleischklöpse. Nichts, worauf man stolz sein könnte", schnaubte er, ehe er das Glas an seine Lippen führte und einen Schluck daraus trank.  
„Wenn du mal Kinder hast, reden wir weiter." Molly winkte nur ab und lachte kurz darauf herzlich, als sie Severus' Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hatte sich an seinem Whiskey verschluckt und rang mit einer ungesunden lila Gesichtsfarbe nach Luft. Nur mühsam schaffte er es, sich vor dem Erstickungstod zu retten und starrte die Frau gegenüber böse an.  
„Dafür braucht der Gute doch erstmal 'ne Frau", lachte Kingsley und schlug Severus herzlich auf den Rücken. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als der erste Gedanke, der ihm bei diesen Worten kam, an eine junge Löwin mit braunem Haar war.

Hermine stand seit gefühlten Stunden starr an den Tisch gelehnt und starrte den schwarzen Rücken an. Er hatte sie begrüßt, sogar persönlich. Aber sie wäre eine Narrin, würde sie sich darauf etwas einbilden. Dieser geheimnisvolle Mann, brachte sie einfach aus dem Konzept. Ihre Finger griffen wahllos in die Obstschale neben ihr und fischten eine violette Traube heraus, die sie sich auch sogleich in den Mund steckte.  
Sie war hibbelig und ihr Körper zitterte so sehr, wie ihr Herz. Alles in ihr sehnte sich danach zu ihm zu gehen, in seiner Nähe zu sein und nur seiner Stimme zu lauschen, doch sie war sich bewusst, dass das keine Option war. Noch immer hallte seine Reibeisenstimme in ihren Gedanken nach. Sie liebte es, wie die rauen Töne ihren Namen umspielten. Ein lila Schauer der Aufregung lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.  
Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb an dem Lavendelstrauß in der Mitte des Esstisches hängen. Sie selbst hatte ihn heute Mittag noch mit Ginny im Garten gepflückt und dabei musste sie – wiedereinmal – an ihn denken. Sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Zaubertrankstunden, in denen sie die duftende Pflanze unter Severus' prüfenden Blicken zerschnitt und etlichen Tränken beigab. Sie liebte die purpurne Farbe, die die meisten bekamen, sobald diese Zutat hinzugegeben wurde.  
„Mine?" Harrys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, ihr Hirn war noch immer benebelt von Lavendel und stechend schwarzen Augen. Sie sah ihren besten Freund verwirrt an und erkannte, dass er ihr eine Hand entgegen hielt. Es war eine stumme Aufforderung zum Tanzen.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, ehe sie ihr Glas abstellte und sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ.  
Sie lehnte sich nah an ihn heran, genoss die Unbeschwertheit, die sie jedes Mal spürte, wenn sie Harry so nah war, und begann sich mit ihm langsam zu bewegen. Seine freie Hand ruhte auf ihrem Rücken, er presste sie so nah an sich heran, wie es nur ging. Kein Spalt war zwischen ihnen mehr frei. Nicht mal eine Scheibe der aufgeschnittenen Auberginen, die Molly servierte, hätte zwischen sie gepasst.  
Immer wieder wirbelte Harry mit Hermine im Arm durch den Raum. Sie blickte über seine Schulter hinweg und jedes Mal, wenn sie freie Sicht in eine bestimmte Ecke des Raumes hatte, machte ihr Herz einen Satz. Sie sah sah ein stechend schwarzes Augenpaar, das ihr unter tief heruntergezogenen Augenbrauen folgte.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihr bester Freund nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sorge und Zuneigung lagen in seinem Blick und sie war wiedereinmal froh, dass sie ihn ihren Freund nennen durfte.  
„Es geht schon irgendwie", flüsterte sie zurück, während die Beiden sich noch immer über das Parkett drehten.  
„Sicher?", hakte er nach und bedachte sie mit einem tadelnden Blick. Hermine konnte nicht fassen, wie erwachsen er geworden war. Er hatte nichts mehr von dem kleinen Jungen, den sie in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte. Nein, Harry Potter war ein erwachsener Mann, verheiratet und wahrscheinlich bald Vater, wenn es stimmte, dass er und Ginny planen würden. Und er kannte seine beste Freundin wie kein Zweiter. Nicht einmal Ron konnte so genau in ihr lesen und das, obwohl sie mal ein Paar waren.  
„Nein", gab sie kleinlaut zu und senkte ihren Blick. Sie wollte nicht bemitleidet werden.  
„Sprich mit ihm", erwiderte Harry leise. Schockiert sah sie ihn an. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und deutete mit seinen Augen auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Sie wusste ganz genau, wer dort stand und sie, höchstwahrscheinlich, noch immer beobachtete.  
„Harry!", rief sie empört aus und war froh, dass die Musik so laut war, dass es niemand mitbekam. Ein lautes Lachen war ihre Antwort.  
„Ich sehe doch, wie du ihn ansiehst. Du denkst an ihn, nicht wahr?" Hermines Wangen brannten.  
„Er würde mich in die sieben Höllen hexen", murmelte sie und bei dieser Feststellung traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Doch ihr bester Freund schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich sehe, wie er dich ansieht", antwortete er ihr, ehe er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab und sich nach dem letzten Ton des Liedes von ihr löste.  
Verlassen blieb sie auf der Tanzfläche zurück, die lila- und rotfarbenen Lichter der Discokugel, die Arthur erstanden hatte, tanzten um sie herum. Sie sah sich einem wütend dreinblickenden Tränkemeister entgegen, der sie ununterbrochen anstarrte. Sein Blick hatte sich verfinstert und eine tiefe Furche war zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entstanden.  
Ein Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf. Was hatte sie zu verlieren, wenn sie es ihm sagen würde? Sie würde so oder so jeden Abend alleine und einsam in ihr Bett fallen und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf weinen. Sie würde sich so oder so jeden Morgen mit viel Make-Up die violetten Ränder um die Augen weg schminken, damit auf der Arbeit niemand sah, wie schlecht ihre Nacht war. Sie würde sich nur nicht mehr vorwerfen können, nichts getan zu haben.  
Hermine würde ihm endlich sagen, dass alles, was sie in ihren freien Stunden tat, war, an ihn zu denken.


	6. Kornblumenblau

_A/N:_ _Huhu, ihr Lieben. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel heute erst kommt, aber ich war gestern auf einem Geburtstag und dann kam ich einfach nicht dazu. Außerdem bedanke ich mich ganz herlich bei_ _ **Felicy**_ _für ihr Review! :)_

 _Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Danke. :) Ich finde ja, gerade dass sie so wenig miteinander reden und jeder für sich in seinen Gedanken und Emotionen schwebt, macht das ganze sehr aufregend. :3_

 _So. Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß!_

 ** _Kornblumenblau_**  
 _Kornblumen – Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf_

Hermine wartete. Sie wartete lange, bis selbst der letzte Gast das Haus verlassen hatte oder ins Bett gegangen war. Zuerst verabschiedete sich Kingsley, denn für einen Minister gab es keine freien Tage, selbst nach einem so großen Feiertag nicht.  
Als nächstes gingen Arthur und Molly, sie wollten am nächsten Tag früh bei Bill und Fleur im Krankenhaus sein. Percy und Charlie verschwanden zurück zu ihren Frauen und George legte sich irgendwann vollkommen blau in ein freies Bett im Grimmauldplatz. Schließlich gingen Luna und Rolf ihre Wege – sie hatten am nächsten Tag eine Vorlesung – und Ron wurde von einer müden Lavender weit nach Mitternacht nach oben in ein Zimmer geschleift.  
Übrig blieben Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Severus und sie. Ihr verschwommener Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Auch an Hermine war der lange Abend, der viele Alkohol und vor allem die Begegnung mit _ihm_ , nicht einfach so vorbei gegangen. Ihr Hirn schien benebelt, ein blauer Dampf zog sich durch ihren Schädel, und ihre Gedanken fuhren im Kreis. Sie hatte sich zwar vorgenommen ihm – Severus Snape – zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte und, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart verrückt wurde, aber mit jeder Minute, die verging, war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Den wütenden Blick, den er ihr seit gefühlten Stunden zuwarf, unterbrach er nur äußert selten. Sei es, um sich etwas Neues zu trinken zu holen, oder weil er ob der plötzlichen Belagerung Minervas für einen Sekundenbruchteil verwirrt war. Wenn sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, hielt er es nicht für nötig sie anzusehen. Stattdessen warf er Hermine immer wieder einzelne Blicke zu. Mal mehr, mal weniger offensichtlich. Jeder Blick schickte Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ sie erzittern. Ihr Herz schlug Saltos in ihrer Brust und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es vom Alkohol oder der Aufregung kam, aber in ihrem Magen rebellierte es und sie wollte am liebsten aus dem Raum stürmen.  
„Ich denke, ich gehe dann auch mal", gähnte Minerva, kurz bevor die Uhr zwei schlug. Im selben Augenblick ruckte Harrys Kopf zu seiner besten Freundin und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, wandte er sich Ginny zu.  
„Wir gehen dann auch hoch, oder?", fragte er sie lasziv und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Ginnys Augen begannen abrupt zu leuchten, ehe sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn beinahe aus dem Raum zerrte, aber nicht ohne über ihre Schulter ein fröhliches „Gute Naaaahaaacht" zu rufen. Minerva verabschiedete sich von Hermine mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, nickte Severus kurz zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls.  
Als Hermine die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, schlug ihr ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Ihre Kopfhaut kribbelte, während sie Severus ansah. Die gesamte Länge des Raumes trennte die Beiden und niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. In ihrem Kopf machten sich ihre Gedanken selbstständig. Sie sah sich auf ihn zugehen, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust betten und seinen Duft ganz tief einsaugen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und er hielt sie einfach nah an seinem Körper. Doch diese schönen Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie seine tiefe Stimme vernahm.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie etwas an Potter finden", schnarrte er süffisant und zog seine Augenbrauen noch tiefer in sein Gesicht, als ohnehin schon. Die tiefe Furche zwischen ihnen wurde mit jedem Millimeter tiefer.  
„Ich... Was?", stammelte sie verwirrt. Das Glas Wasser in ihrer Hand zitterte, ihr Mund stand offen und ihre Augen waren ob der sichtlichen Verwirrung aufgerissen.  
„Sie haben sehr innig getanzt", gab er zurück, ehe er das Glas an seine Lippen führte und einen Schluck des Blaubeer-Feenweins trank. Hermine musste augenblicklich lachen. Ein heiseres Kichern bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrer Brust und erfüllte den sonst stillen Raum mit lieblichen Klängen.  
„Wir sind beste Freunde. Mehr nicht", kicherte sie und musste sich die Seite halten. Es stach fürchterlich und fühlte sich an, als hätte sie direkt an Taille und Hüfte blaue Flecken.  
„Lachen Sie mich etwa aus, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. Sein Tonfall bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut und spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie nicht mehr leugnen, dass sie in ihm mehr als ihren ehemaligen Professor sah. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und ein verklärter Ausdruck schlich sich in ihre Augen.  
„Das würde ich nie wagen, Sir", hauchte sie, während sie sich an ihrem Glas festklammerte, als wäre es ein rettender Anker im tosenden Meer ihrer Emotionen. Hermine sah, dass er schwer schluckte und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, brandeten ihre Gefühle stärker an den Felsen ihrer Vernunft und versuchten diese in die endlosen Tiefen zu reißen. Sie wollte Severus berühren, seine fahle Haut unter ihren sensiblen Fingerspitzen spüren und ihm stundenlang in seine schwarzen Augen blicken.  
„Das würde ich Ihnen auch raten." In seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich den Schelm hören. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Hermine in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Und doch musste sie zugeben, dass sie es genoss, so unbeschwert mit ihm reden zu können. Hatte sie doch nach ihrer letzten Begegnung vor fast einem Jahr damit gerechnet, dass er sie ins Jenseits fluchen würde, würde er erneut auf sie treffen.  
Severus' Beine fingen an sich zu bewegen und trugen ihn ans Buffet. Seine langen Finger fischten sich filigran eine Heidelbeere aus einer Schale, ehe sie sie in seinen Mund steckten. Hermines Fantasie ging mit ihr durch und bescherte ihr die absurdesten Gedanken.  
Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie war nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu denken, geschweige denn zu sagen. Sie musste weg. Vor dieser erdrückenden und zugleich zu Dummheit verführenden Situation fliehen. Hermine atmete tief durch, ehe sie sich umdrehte und die Küche durch die Tür, die in den Garten führte, verließ.  
Obwohl es Mai war, war es erstaunlich kalt. Sie atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein und ließ ihre Lungen mit dem Sauerstoff durchfluten. Sie weiteten sich und hießen es willkommen, dass ein azurfarbener Sturm durch ihre Gedanken wirbelte und diese ordnete. Sie konnte wieder klarer denken, wenn sie sich nicht ihm direkt gegenüber sah.  
Hermine schloss ihre Augen und ließ das merkwürdige Gefühl von Freiheit auf sich wirken. Sie lauschte den Sirenen der mit Blaulicht vorbeifahrenden Polizeiautos, genoss die hellen Strahlen des Mondes auf ihrer Haut und sog den Duft der bereits schlafenden Blumen um sie herum ein. Hermine spürte einen leichten Luftzug in ihrem Nacken, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Schließlich wusste sie genau, wer dort zu ihr gekommen war und sie wollte nicht wieder in dieselbe missliche Lage, wie kurz zuvor in der Küche, gelangen. Sein Geruch war das Erste, das sie wahrnahm. So nah und intensiv hatte sie ihn seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr gerochen. Die blassblauen Bilder in ihrer Erinnerung bekamen Farbe und sie konnte sich besser, denn je, an die Zeit vor einem Jahr erinnern. Sie ließ sich von seinem Duft beflügeln, ihr Kopf schien einer unsichtbaren Anziehungskraft zu folgen und ihre Gedanken flogen hoch oben in den Wolken dem dunklen Universum entgegen.  
„Kornblumen", flüsterte Severus bloß, als er sich neben Hermine stellte. Der tiefe Klang seiner Stimme bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut und sie musste ein wohliges Seufzen unterdrücken. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und suchte mit ihrem Blick den Garten, der durch den Mond in ein schimmerndes Blau getaucht wurde, ab. Etwas rechts von ihr standen unzählige kleine Pflanzen zusammen und steckten ihre geschlossenen Köpfchen zusammen. Es sah aus, als wären sie extra für die Nacht näher zusammengerückt, um sich vor der Eiseskälte gegenseitig zu schützen. „Wissen Sie, was sie bedeuten?" Severus hatte seine Stimme noch immer gesenkt, sie fügte sich perfekt in das idyllische Bild des ruhenden Gartens ein.  
„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf", antwortete Hermine leise. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, der durch die dunkle Nacht schwebte und schließlich dem Ruf des Mondes folgte, um meilenweit davonzufliegen. Das Herz in ihrer Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie genau so empfand. Sie hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu Severus um und hielt abrupt in der Bewegung inne, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Glanz der hellen Strahlen und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Hermine nicht benennen konnte. Zwischen seinen Brauen bildete sich eine tiefe Furche und irgendwie fand sie, dass er besorgt – ja beinahe verzweifelt aussah. Aber sicherlich irrte sie sich.  
Und dennoch beflügelte jeder Luftzug, der über ihre kribbelnden Lippen strömte, ihren Entschluss.  
„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf", flüsterte sie deshalb erneut, während sie ihm unablässig in die Augen sah. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, es schien, als würde sich um die Beiden eine Wolke aus blau-lila Rauch bilden. Hermine nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr, als Severus. In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das nur Sekunden später wieder verschwand. Sie konnte es nicht deuten, doch sie war sich sicher wenigstens für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so etwas wie Hoffnung gesehen zu haben.  
„Es geht nicht." In seiner Stimme schwang Traurigkeit mit und bevor Hermine darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Severus sich umgedreht und war mit wehenden Roben ins Haus gestürmt, nur um kurz darauf die Haustür knallend ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.  
Zurück ließ er eine junge Frau, über deren Wange eine blau glitzernde Träne lief.


	7. Schilfgrün

_A/N:_ _Huhu, ihr Lieben!_  
 _Ich bedanke mich bei_ _ **Felicy**_ _für ihr Review und freue mich über die neuen Favos und Follower! :)_

 _Einen schönen Sonntag, wünsche ich euch, und nun ganz viel Spaß beim Kapitel!_

 _ **Schilfgrün**_  
 _Schilf – Entscheide dich bitte endlich_

Die Wochen vergingen und der Sommer stand auf dem Zenit seiner Amtszeit. Der August strahlte in all seiner grünen Pracht und vermittelte auch dem letzten Zweifler, dass der Sommer nun wahrhaftig anwesend war. Doch Hermine konnte dieser Schönheit nichts abgewinnen. Seit drei Monaten lief sie mit einem in Moos gepackten Kopf durchs Leben und war weniger in der Realität anwesend, als es den Anschein hatte.  
Sie seufzte leise, als sie zwischen den Bäumen entlang lief. Kurz zuvor hatte sie ihren halbjährlichen Kontrollbesuch bei den Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald durchgeführt und nun hatte sie sich entschieden, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das dichte Grün zu unternehmen. Schließlich wartete niemand auf sie. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich ihr Herz zusammen – wie so oft die letzten Monate. Immer und immer wieder dachte sie an den Abend im Grimmauldplatz und wie sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Seitdem ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen jeden Tag nach der Arbeit im Park vorbeizugehen und sich eine frische Kornblume zu pflücken, die sie mit gewissenhafter Sorgfalt auf ihrem Nachttisch platzierte. Die Blume wurde zu einem Inbegriff für ihre Einsamkeit.  
Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der weitreichenden Stille des tiefen Waldes verschlingen. Sie genoss die Ruhe. Hier musste sie kein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen tragen, sie musste nicht fröhlich sein und – was noch viel wichtiger war – hier war sie ihm am nächsten.  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie sich fragte, wie oft seine schweren Roben diese Bäume gestreift hatten, wenn er an ihnen vorbei gerauscht war.  
Sie atmete tief durch und sog den unverkennbaren Duft des Waldes ein. Nasses Laub, Erde, frische Kräuter, herrlich duftende Blumen – all das vermischte sich zu einem tröstenden Geruch, der ihr, mit Algen bedecktes, Herz wenigstens für den Moment zusammenzuhalten schien. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und ging weiter. Ihre Finger berührten die Rinde der unaufhörlich alternden Bäume bei jedem Schritt, den sie ging. Aus Respekt vor der Stille, schienen sogar ihre Gedanken sich zu beruhigen, sodass sie beinahe unbeschwert und ohne ständig denken zu müssen, die Ruhe genießen konnte. Feuchtes Moos schmatzte melodisch unter ihren Füßen und hin und wieder raschelte ein Busch, wenn ihre zarten Fingerspitzen ihn streiften.  
Angezogen von dem Geruch von Wasser, trugen ihre Beine sie immer tiefer in den Wald. Es wurde immer stiller, insofern das möglich war, und das Grün um sie herum wurde immer dunkler. Die Bäume standen in diesem Teil des Waldes so nah beieinander, dass kaum noch Sonnenlicht den Weg bis auf den mit Blättern bedeckten Boden fand. Doch von Zeit zu Zeit lichtete sich die dichte Wipfeldecke und gab den leuchtenden Blick auf heranwachsende immergrüne Pflanzen frei.  
Als sie zwischen zwei Tannen hervortrat, sah sie, was sie angezogen hatte. Ein kleiner Teich, umrandet von Schilf, thronte auf einer Lichtung und verbreitete eine harmonische Atmosphäre. Ein zarter Windhauch blies durch ihre Haare und umspielte ihren Körper mit seinen sanften Fingern. Und das erste Mal seit Wochen fühlte Hermine sich geborgen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfloh ihr und bedeutete, dass sie seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder frei atmen konnte.  
Ihr Blick schweifte über das atemberaubende Naturschauspiel vor ihr. Ein kleiner Frosch hüpfte fröhlich aus dem Wasser, ließ ein Quaken verlauten und hüpfte mit seinen winzigen Beinchen weiter, auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen. In Hermine ordneten sich ihre Emotionen und Gedanken und sie erwischte sich sogar dabei, wie ihre Mundwinkel sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und das ganz ohne, dass sie jemandem etwas vormachen musste. Ihre Sinne sogen jede Empfindung in sich auf, suhlten sich in dem Geruch des Grases und der Seerosen und flogen einer Jadewolke entgegen. Doch etwas in diesem idyllischen Gemisch aus Grün und Blau störte. Es passte nicht hinein, es hemmte Hermines Ausgeglichenheit. Ihr Blick suchte ihre Umgebung nach der Störung ab und als er sie endlich fand, stoppte ihr Herz. Sie sah sich einer schwarzen Gestalt gegenüber.

Severus wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, als er dem merkwürdigen und nicht in die Umgebung passenden Geruch nach Limetten und Schilf, den der Wind zu ihm getragen hatte, folgte. Doch als er auf die Lichtung trat und sich umsah, wären ihm beinahe seine wertvollen und frisch gesammelten Zaubertrankzutaten aus dem Korb gefallen. Er hielt abrupt inne und hörte auf zu atmen, denn ihr Duft stach ihm mit einer spitzen Smaragdklinge ins Herz. Hilfesuchend – ganz so, als wäre er ein rettender Anker – umklammerte er den Griff seines Weidenkorbes. Die Pfefferminze und der wilde Basilikum darin zitterten bedächtig.  
Seine Augen sogen jeden Zentimeter ihrer Erscheinung in sich auf. Viel zu lange hatte er sich seit ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen dagegen wehrt, jede Erinnerung an sie in Apfelwhiskey ertrunken, nur um am nächsten Tag festzustellen, dass es rein gar nichts gebracht hatte.  
Ihre wilden, braunen Locken wogen im Wind hin und her, ganz so, als würden sie ihn mit ihren langen Fingern zu sich rufen. Ihr Lächeln, das bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihr hübsches Gesicht geziert hatte, war verschwunden und hatte einer entsetzen Miene Platz gemacht. Severus hatte sie für wenige Sekunden beobachten können, ehe sie ihn bemerkte. Sein Kopf hatte ihn angeschrien, dass er gehen sollte, solange sie nicht wusste, dass er da war, doch seine Beine schlugen Wurzeln. Zu unwirklich war ihr Anblick vor diesem Teich, ihre Silhouette in, vom Wasser reflektierendes, Sonnenlicht gehüllt.  
Gefühlte Minuten standen sie sich einfach reglos gegenüber – mehrere Meter trennten sie – und schwiegen sich an. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, hasste sich Severus zusehends mehr, weshalb er den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterschluckte.  
„Miss Granger." Seine Stimme hielt der Begrüßung nicht annähernd so Stand, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.  
„Professor." Ihre Worte waren mindestens genauso zart, wie der Wind, der sie zu ihm trug. Severus wollte gehen. Sich von ihr abwenden, seinen Weg gehen und ihr nie wieder gegenübertreten, doch eine unsichtbare Efeuranke schien sich um seinen Körper zu schlingen, ihn an Ort und Stelle festzunageln. Der Wald in ihrem Rücken verschwamm für ihn zu einer Wand aus Emerald, das Einzige, das er bewusst wahrnahm, war sie. Seine Nemesis. _Seine Hermine._

Hermines Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er dort bereits stand und tief in ihrem Innern feierten Glück und Schmerz, dass sie ihn endlich wiedergesehen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, ihre Idylle würde zerstört, doch je länger sie ihn ansah, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass sie nun endlich vollständig war. Fast wie ein Blumenstrauß, dem lediglich der Farn fehlte, um komplett zu sein. Sie wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde; dass sie sich erneut in den Schlaf weinen und am nächsten Tag mit ihrem Kiwishampoo die salzigen Spuren von den Wangen waschen würde, doch sie genoss jede Sekunde in seiner Anwesenheit so sehr, dass es ihr egal war. Wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, fühlte sie sich lückenlos. Er war ihr Kleber, der versuchte die Schnipsel eines Birkenblatts zusammenzukleben. Sobald er fort war, fiel sie wieder in sich zusammen und hatte alle Mühe ihre Form zu wahren.  
Das Schilf, das den Teich säumte, wog sich im Wind und schien Hermine zuzuwinken. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie Severus betrachtete. Er passte eigentlich gar nicht und doch so gut, in das Bild. In _ihr_ Bild. Sie dachte an die verschiedensten Kräuter, nach denen er roch und augenblicklich rasten alle Bilder ihrer letzten Begegnungen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Sie hörte Harrys Worte, die flüstern, dass Severus sie ebenso ansah, wie sie ihn. Sie hörte seine Worte. _„Es geht nicht."_ Und plötzlich kam ihr die Erkenntnis. Er _wollte_ , nicht minder als sie selbst, doch er dachte, er könnte nicht. Diesen Gedanken, die letzte und einzige Hoffnung, hielt sie fest, als ihre Füßen sich langsam zu bewegen begannen. Sie trugen sie immer weiter, Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihr Herz raste und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Ihr Blick lag ruhig auf seinem Gesicht, sie konnte jede Gefühlsregung, war sie auch noch so kurz, erkennen. Der reservierte Ausdruck wich einem verwirrten, ehe er sich in einen abschätzenden veränderte. Kurz bevor Hermine bei ihm ankam, schlich sich blanke Panik auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sie erkannte deutlich, dass er schwer atmete. Auch Hermines Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt. Jeder Luftzug, der über ihre kribbelnden Lippen strömte, schien ihr Herz neu anzutreiben. Sie nahm nichts mehr um sich herum war, alles war in einem grün-gelben Dampf verschwommen, als sie ihre Stimme wiederfand.  
„Bitte entscheide dich", flüsterte sie ergeben, als sein Duft seinen Weg in ihre Nase fand. Sie ließ sich davon beflügeln, in andere Sphären treiben. „Bald." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch im weiten Grün und schwebte vor sich hin, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte und ihren Weg ging.


	8. Fingerhutbraun

_A/N:_ _Huhu, meine Lieben.  
Tut mir leid, dass das neue Kapitel so spät kommt, ich habe wirklich viel Stress in letzter Zeit.  
Aber hier ist es nun und ich bedanke mich bei Jessi14040_ _und Felicy für ihre Reviews! Nun aber viel Spaß. :)_

 _ **Fingerhutbraun**_  
 _Fingerhut – Ich wünsche mir einen Kuss_

Hermine ging, wie jeden Tag nach der Arbeit, durch den Park, nah ihrer Wohnung. Den Kieselweg konnte man unter all den gefallenen Blättern nicht mehr erkennen, doch in all den Monaten, hatte sich der Weg zu ihrem Ziel eingeprägt. Wie immer bog sie an der alten Eiche links ab, betrat Terrain, das nicht für normale Spaziergänger geeignet war und bückte sich nach nur wenigen Metern. Ihre Finger trotzten der kalten Herbstluft, als sie das vertrocknete Laub beiseite schoben. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung musste sie feststellen, dass sie dieses Mal ohne etwas nach Hause gehen musste. Die Kornblumen waren bereits in tiefen Winterschlaf gefallen und keine einzige Blüte zeigte sich ihr. Eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit legte sich über sie und sie musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Waren diese Blumen die letzte Zeit ihre einzige Verbindung zu dem Mann, den sie unerklärbarerweise liebte. Sie hatte inzwischen zwar damit gerechnet, schließlich war es bereits Mitte Oktober, doch nun musste sie feststellen, dass sie noch nicht bereit dazu war, das Ritual – ihn – gehen zu lassen. Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augenwinkeln und drohten über ihre vom kalten Wind geröteten Wangen zu laufen.  
Ziemlich undamenhaft zog sie ihre Nase hoch und wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die Augen, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete und sich mit dem Gedanken abfand, dass sie die nächsten Monate auf ihre Kornblumen verzichten musste.  
Hermine atmete tief durch und schlug ihren Weg zu ihrer Wohnung ein. Ganz langsam, ganz so, als wollte sie nicht nach Hause, in diese verlassene und kalte Wohnung, schlurfte sie den langen Kieselweg entlang. Sie betrachtete sich die Rinden der verschiedensten Bäume viel zu lange und nahm mit Absicht immer die Seite des Weges, auf der tiefe Pfützen aus Schlamm den Boden zierten. Sie trat Kastanien vor sich her und schaute Hunden beim Spielen zu.  
Ihre Gedanken hingegen standen still. Als würden sie wie die Kornblumen in einen langen Winterschlaf gleiten. Es war, als wäre aus dem Gedankenwald in ihrem Kopf, bloß ein Haufen Erde geworden. Alles kompostiert, alles verschwunden.  
Der Wind pfiff immer stärker um die Ecken der Häuser, schlängelte sich um das Holz der Bäume und wehte die braunen Blätter vom Rasen auf den Weg. Hermine wickelte ihre Lederjacke enger um ihren Körper und nur der Gedanke an eine heiße Schokolade trieb sie weiter voran endlich nach Hause zu gehen. Auch wenn dort nichts auf sie wartete. Als sich ihr Herz bei diesem Gedanken zusammenzog, rieselte der Rost, der sich die letzten Monate darauf festgesetzt hatte, hinunter und bedeckte den Boden unter ihm mit einer Schicht aus rot-braunem Staub. Ja, Hermines Herz war eingerostet und als wäre das nicht schon traurig genug, begannen ihre Blumen der Liebe langsam zu verwelken.  
Als sie schließlich aus den Eisentoren des Parks hinaustrat und mit jedem weiteren Schritt näher an ihre Wohnung kam, atmete sie tief durch. Die kühle Luft durchströmte ihre Lungen, weitete sie und hinterließ nichts als Leere in ihrem Innern. Jeder Schritt tat ihr weh, jeder Meter war eine Qual für ihr ramponiertes Herz. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie nach Hause musste. So sehr sie sich auch jeden Tag dagegen sträubte.  
Sie passierte das gemütliche Café an der Ecke, die alten Häuser aus Holz und die kleine Buchhandlung und sah schließlich das Haus, in dem ihre Wohnung lag. Sanft unfasste sie ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Jackentasche, um ihn gleich dazu zu verwenden, die Tür zu öffnen. Doch je näher sie den Treppen, die den Eingang des Hauses markierten, kam, desto mehr richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas, das auf dem Absatz lag. Mit skeptischem Blick und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte sie das kleine, blaue Päckchen, als sie immer näher kam. Und als sie endlich davor stand und erkannte, was es war, wäre sie vor Freude und Traurigkeit zugleich, beinahe auf ihre Knie gesackt. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie viel zu emotional reagierte, sie konnte schlicht und ergreifend nichts dagegen tun.  
Ihre Finger fuhren andächtig über die grünen Stiele bis hinauf zu den strahlend blauen Blüten, in denen sich eine Träne, die sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel gestohlen hatte, verlor. Ganz vorsichtig, aus Angst, sie könnten wieder verschwinden, hob sie den Strauß an und drückte ihn sanft gegen ihre Brust, während sie den himmlischen Duft einatmete. Er hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Etwas Tröstendes und doch stand er für so viel mehr, als nur Trost.  
Ein Rascheln hinter ihr brachte sie dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihr Herz schwoll an, schlug schneller in ihrer Brust. An einen Baumstamm gelehnt stand er vor ihr und betrachtete sie ruhig. Alles war wieder vollkommen. Alles war wieder perfekt. Sie hielt ihre Kornblumen im Arm und stand ihm endlich wieder gegenüber.

Severus hatte sie beobachtet. Tag für Tag. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie jeden Tag nach der Arbeit in den Park gegangen und mit einem kleinen Strauß Kornblumen wieder herausgekommen war. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie die Schultern hängen ließ und wie sie mit den Tränen kämpfte, wenn wie sie Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss. Er hatte ihre braunen Haare im Wind fliegen und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen vor Traurigkeit glänzen sehen. Er hatte ihren Duft gerochen und sich dennoch nicht getraut zu ihr zu gehen. Er hatte Angst, das musste er zugeben. Doch auch er litt. Auch ihm tat es weh, auch er hatte sie schrecklich vermisst. Und mit jedem Tag, den er versuchte sich von ihr fernzuhalten, ging er einen Schritt näher an sie heran, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Er war mit der herbstlichen Umgebung verschmolzen, hatte sich den rot-braunen Blättern angepasst. Wog mit dem Wind und raschelte mit den braun werdenden Baumkronen. Und doch war er immer da, seit ihrer letzten Begegnung im August. Jeden Tag, jede Minute, die sie draußen verbrachte – immer.  
Und jetzt sah er sich ihr gegenüber, ihre wilden schokoladenbraunen Locken wehten im Wind und ihr zitternden Hände hielten den Strauß Kornblumen, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, fest umklammert. Er wusste bereits am Tag zuvor, dass sie keine weiteren mehr finden würde. Dass sie die letzten gepflückt hatte und aus einem inneren Impuls heraus, war er die Nacht zuvor noch in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen und hatte sich auf die Suche nach welchen gemacht. Er wusste, dass das der Wendepunkt sein würde, doch er wollte es wagen. Aus purem Egoismus, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, denn er selbst wollte nicht mehr von braunen Augen in seinen Träumen heimgesucht werden. Er wollte sich endlich in ihnen verlieren, seine langen Finger endlich in den langen Locken vergraben und seine Sehnsucht endlich befriedigen. Er wollte endlich Ruhe. Auf dem Sofa sitzen, Whiskey trinken und ein gutes Buch lesen. Gemeinsam.  
Und als er sich endlich bewegte, sich vom Baum abstieß und auf sie zuging, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, sein Puls zu rasen und seine Gedanken zu kreisen.  
Der Herbstwind trug einen Duft aus Walnuss und Fingerhut gepaart mit Kornblumen zu ihm und er fand, es gab nichts Vergleichbares auf der Welt. Seine Beine trugen ihn immer weiter, bis er endlich vor ihr stand und die kleinen gelben Funken in ihren Augen erkennen konnte.  
Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange – sie schmiegte sich augenblicklich in seine Berührung –, blickte ihr tief in die Augen, die aus warmem Whiskey zu bestehen schienen, und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren.  
Eine unbeschreibliche Wärme durchflutete ihn, Endorphine überschwemmten seinen Körper und rissen seine Gedanken mit. Er ließ sich auf der süßen Schokoladenwelle treiben und genoss das Gefühl ihrer weichen Lippen.  
Als er sich langsam von ihr löste, seine Augen wieder öffnete und sie ansah, spürte er, dass sich sein Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Er war glücklich. Und wenn er seinen Augen trauen durfte, dann war sie es auch. Ihre Lider waren noch immer geschlossen, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und wurden von einem zierlichen Lächeln geschmückt. Severus wusste, dass es in diesem Moment nichts schöneres für ihn auf der Erde gab.  
Auch Hermine öffnete nun ihre Augen und der tiefe See aus Whiskey in ihnen hatte sich verdunkelt.  
„Hey", hauchte sie leise – eine himmlische Melodie in seinen Ohren. „Möchtest du einen Tee?" Severus war ob der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Frage für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt, doch die Aussicht darauf, mit ihr auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich in ihren Augen Stunden lang verlieren zu können, schien ihm derart verlockend, dass er nickend zustimmte. Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und wiedereinmal wurde er von ihrer zauberhaften Schönheit gebannt. Sie drehte sich zur Tür um, nicht ohne sich mit Blicken mehrfach zu versichern, dass er auch wirklich hinter ihr war, und schloss auf. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie hinter der schweren Holztür und sperrten Laub, Wind, Schlamm und den Herbst aus, denn in ihren Herzen war es bereits Frühling.


	9. Distelgrau

_A/N:_ _Huhu, meine Lieben. Hier ist das neue Kapitel. :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ansonsten wünsche ich einen schönen Sonntag!  
Viel Spaß!_

 _ **Distelgrau**_  
 _Distel – Deine spitzen Reden schneiden durch mein Herz_

Leise seufzend schmiegte sich Hermine noch ein kleines Stückchen näher an die große Gestalt, die hinter ihr auf dem Sofa saß. Ein Buch lag ruhig auf ihrem Schoß und heißer Dampf stieg aus der Tasse auf dem Tisch.  
Die letzten vier Wochen waren wohl die schönste Zeit in ihrem Leben. Jeden Tag nach der Arbeit apparierte sie entweder nach Hogsmeade, um Severus dort zu treffen und etwas Essen zu gehen oder er stand abends vor ihrer Tür und wartete auf sie. An den Wochenenden verkrochen sie sich meistens in Hermines Wohnung und führten angeregte Gespräche über diesen und jenen Zaubertrank, ihre Arbeit im Ministerium oder die Unfähigkeit der Schüler. Bei letzterem Thema setzte Hermine sich immer felsenfest für die armen Kleinen ein und sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie ihrem ehemaligen Professor die Stirn bot. Oder aber sie lasen stundenlang schweigend nebeneinander Bücher, bis eine kleine fahrige Berührung – sei es ein sanftes Streifen, wenn sie einander die Teetassen übergaben oder ein zu intensives Ankuscheln – ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Körper schickte.  
Hermines Wangen wurden rot, wenn sie an all die Male dachte, in denen seine langen Finger sich in ihren Haaren vergraben und seine dünnen Lippen die Ihren erobert hatten. Ihre Gedanken drifteten zu ihrer ersten intimeren Begegnung ab und augenblicklich begannen ihre Wangen zu brennen.

 _Er hatte sie so nah an sich gezogen, wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Seine Finger fuhren ihren gesamten Körper entlang und Hermine war sich sicher, dass nicht die kalte Steinwand der Kerker in ihrem Rücken für ihre Gänsehaut verantwortlich war._  
 _Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt, während ihre Zunge einen Kampf mit seiner ausfocht. Ganz so, als wären sie Ritter in strahlenden Rüstungen, die mit ihren schweren Eisenschwertern gegeneinander antraten._  
 _Als er sich für einen kurzen Moment von ihr löste, um ihre Bluse über ihren Kopf zu ziehen und sie achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen, hatte Hermine atemlos die Augen geschlossen und ihren Kopf an die Mauer hinter sich gelegt. Sie hatte die Kälte willkommen gehießen und ihre Gedanken versucht zu ordnen. Doch sie kam erst gar nicht dazu, ehe seine Lippen wieder mit aller Leidenschaft gegen ihre pressten. Sie spürte sein schnelles Herz unter ihren Fingern schlagen und fühlte sich, als würde sie auf Wolken schweben. Seine Finger suchten sich weiter den Weg über ihren Körper. Severus war so zärtlich, als würde er eine winzige Maus streicheln. Als hätte er Angst, er würde sie verletzen können._  
 _Ihre zittrigen Finger knöpften seine Robe auf und als sie sie nach gefühlten Stunden endlich gänzlich geöffnet hatte, streifte sie ihm den schweren Stoff von den Schultern, der sogleich raschelnd auf den kalten Stein fiel. Seine warme Haut unter ihren sensiblen Fingerspitzen fühlte sich für sich beinahe surreal an, doch sie genoss jede Sekunde. Hatte sie sich doch so lange danach gesehnt. Ihr Blick traf auf seinen und augenblicklich schien es, als hätten sie eine Verbindung zueinander. Als würde ein kleiner grauer Faden sie miteinander verbinden. Severus hob seinen Mundwinkel leicht an, ehe er ihr erneut einen verlangenden Kuss aufdrückte._

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte. Nie hatte sie gedacht so glücklich sein zu können. Und doch legte sich eine Traurigkeit über sie, die ihr Lächeln augenblicklich verschwinden ließ. Severus hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verändert. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr jeden Abend – er hatte viel in Hogwarts zu tun. Jedenfalls war das seine Begründung. Umso mehr genoss sie diesen Abend mit ihm auf ihrer Couch. Hermine wusste, dass eine Beziehung nicht immer einfach war. Und schon gar nicht mit einem Severus Snape. Aber genau deshalb verlor sie auch nie die Hoffnung. Sie fand, dass sie und Severus die perfekte Mischung waren. Ein absoluter Kompromiss zwischen seinem Schwarz und ihrem Weiß; ein perfektes Grau, das sowohl trist, als auch tröstlich sein konnte.  
„Ich muss gehen." Seine kalte Stimme riss sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt schaute sie auf ihre antrazitfarbene Wanduhr.  
„Es ist doch erst halb sieben", hauchte sie leise und fürchtete sich. Sie fürchtete sich, denn sie spürte, dass sie ihn langsam verlor. Dass er ihr langsam aus den Fingern glitt.  
Langsam erhob er sich und ließ ihren Rücken, an dem eben noch sein Oberkörper gelehnt hatte, frierend zurück.  
„Und dennoch muss ich gehen." Severus richtete seine Roben, schob den mausgrauen Sessel zur Seite, um das Buch, das er bis eben gelesen hatte, zurück in das Regal zu stellen und ging mit gestrafften Schultern zur Tür.  
Hermine hatte alles stumm beobachtet, doch nun breitete sich Panik in ihr aus.  
„Gehst du, ohne dich zu verabschieden?", fragte sie leise, ihre Stimme was brüchig und sie wusste, dass sie haltlos zu weinen beginnen würde, wenn er erst einmal durch die Tür verschwunden wäre. Severus stoppte abrupt und blickte, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, auf die Haustüre.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Hermine", gab er zurück, ehe er durch die Tür trat, sie schloss und nichts als Stille zurückließ. Und wie prophezeit stahl sich eine Träne ihre Wange hinab, als sie das Klacken des Schlosses hörte.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag aus dem Fenster schaute, spiegelte das Wetter ihre Gefühle wider. Dicker Nebel hing in der Luft und machte es beinahe unmöglich, auch nur zehn Meter weit zu schauen. Seufzend wandte sie sich ihrem Kleiderschrank zu. Sie hatte entschieden bei so einem Wetter an einem Samstag bloß in Jogginghose und Schlafshirt durch die Wohnung zu laufen, deshalb nahm sie sich ihre graue Lieblingshose aus dem Schrank und zog sie über.  
Kaum zehn Minuten später stand sie an der Theke in ihrer Küche über ihren heißen, dampfenden Tee gebeugt. Die ganze Nacht schwirrten ihr Fragen und Gedanken durch den Kopf. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Wieso war Severus so abweisend zu ihr? Doch ehe sie auch nur noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, ließ ein lautes Klopfen sie aufhorchen. Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Küchenfenster. Dort saß eine kleine schwarze Eule, die mit stoischer Ruhe gegen das Glas pickte. Sofort durchströmte Hermine ein Gefühl des Glücks. Sie wusste ganz genau wem diese winzige Eule gehörte und nach seinem kühlen Abgang am vorigen Abend, war sie einfach nur erleichtert von ihm zu hören.  
Hermine stieß sich von der Theke ab und hüpfte beinahe zum Fenster, um der Eule Einlass zu gewähren. Mit einem kleinen Sprung stand diese nun auf ihrem Fensterbrett und streckte ihr ihr kleines Beinchen entgegen. Schnell nahm Hermine ihr den Brief ab, legte ihr noch zwei Eulenkekse auf den kalten Stein und schlenderte zurück zu ihrem Tee. Das Fenster würde sie zumachen, sobald die Eule verschwunden war.  
Sie betrachtete nicht lange das elegante Pergament mit dem Wappen Hogwarts' darauf, sondern trennte den Brief ordnungsgemäß mit einem metallenen Brieföffner auf und begann zu lesen. Schlagartig verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Lächeln, ehe sie in ihr Schlafzimmer rannte, um sich umzuziehen.

Der dichte Nebel umhüllte Hermine, als sie auf den schottischen Hügeln stand und wartete. Der November nahm seine Arbeit wirklich ernst und ließ dicke graue Wolken über ihr hängen, die verheißungsvoll den nächsten Regen andeuteten. Doch in Hermine brannte eine Sonne aus Freude und Glück. Severus hatte sie dorthin beordert und sie freute sich unaussprechlich ihn zu sehen.  
Als sie dann seine große, schwarze Gestalt durch den Nebel erkennen konnte, schlug ihr ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Er war nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, als sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Doch als sie sein Gesicht, umhüllt von Nebel und seinen schwarzen Haaren, erkennen konnte, erlosch es wieder.  
„Hey", flüsterte sie, während er sich vor ihr positionierte und sie kalt ansah. Seine Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet, die Augenbrauen hatte er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen und die Furche zwischen ihnen war tiefer als je zuvor. Er begrüßte sie nicht und augenblicklich spürte Hermine, dass seine Emotionen wie Rauch verschwunden waren. Als wären sie nie dagewesen. Als wären sie eine dünne Staubschicht gewesen, die er mit dem letzten Hausputz weggewischt hätte.  
„Es geht nicht mehr." Seine kalte Stimme bohrte sich in ihr Herz und schnitt mit einer silberglänzenden Klinge tiefe Wunden hinein.  
„Was geht nicht mehr?", fragte sie leise, aus Angst vor der Antwort. Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augenwinkeln, drohten auf die winzigen Kiesel unter ihr zu fallen.  
„Ich werde diese Liaison beenden", antwortete er hart und schnitt mit jedem Wort tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich, ihr Herz verlangsamte sich im Gegenzug dazu. „Du bist zu jung, ich bin zu alt und gefährlich. Es hätte nie eine Zukunft gehabt." Seine stechend schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre Seele, durchwühlten alles und ließen sie zerstört zurück. In ihrem Kopf verloren die Bilder der letzten Wochen an Farbe, wurden schwarz, weiß und grau und dienten, wie alte Fotos, bloß noch als Erinnerungen.  
Die Sonne der Freude in ihrem Innern, setzte ihr Herz in Flammen und verbrannte es in ihrer Brust, bis nur noch Asche übrig war und nun konnte sie auch nicht mehr die Tränen zurückhalten.  
Sie wollte schreien und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn brauchte und ihn liebte, doch sie nickte nur stumm. Nach einem kurzen Nicken, drehte sich Severus um und ging mit wehen Roben davon. Ließ eine schluchzende Hermine hinter sich, als wäre sie nur Schall und Rauch.


	10. Hornveilchenschwarz

_A/N:_ _Hallo, meine lieben Leser.  
Und da ist es passiert, das echte Leben hat mir mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Deshalb möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel jetzt erst kommt.  
Aber ich bedanke mich für eure Favoriten und Follows, die mich bis hier her zum letzten Kapitel begleitet haben. Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben, und ich konnte euch für einen kleinen Moment aus der Realität reißen. Ich möchte nochmal dran erinnern, dass die Beziehung der Beiden nicht logisch aufgebaut wird und es einfach drum geht, wie und ob sie zusammenfinden. :)  
Wie immer möchte ich mich bei den fleißigen Reviewern __**Jessi14040, Ines-Mia Snape, Felicy**_ _und_ _ **AlanRickmanFan**_ _bedanken. Ich habe es sehr genossen eure Kommentare die ganze Geschichte über zu lesen. :)_

 _Ich wünsche euch nun eine schöne Restwoche und ganz viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel._

 ** _Hornveilchenschwarz_**  
 _Hornveilchen – Trauer und Ende_

Still saß Hermine auf der Bank und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Um sie herum war nichts, als dunkle Nacht, und bloß ihr Atem malte graue Wölkchen in die Schwärze. Ihr stetiger Herzschlag bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der Stille um sie herum. In ihren Wimpern hingen gefrorene Tränen und zeigten deutlich, dass der Winter angekommen war. Er legte sich wie ein hauchzartes Seidentuch übers Land und bedeckte es mit seiner Dunkelheit, die bereits in den frühen Abendstunden begann.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort bereits saß, hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Wie so oft die letzten Wochen. Die dunklen Schatten der Nacht wohnten auch ihr inne und verschlangen alles, bis nichts als Leere übrig war. Hermine zog ihre dicke Winterjacke enger um ihren Körper, als der kräftige Wind anfing, ihr ein stummes Lied zu pfeifen.  
Sie hatte anfangs viel geweint. Immer und immer wieder. Auf der Arbeit, wenn sie niemand sah. Wenn sie nach Feierabend durch den Park spazierte oder wenn sie alleine und vor innerer Kälte zitternd auf ihrer Couch saß. Wenn sie sich nachts einsam in ihre Decke wickelte oder wenn sie morgens ihren schwarzen Kaffee betrachtete.  
Inzwischen aber hatte die Trauer sich verändert. Sie hatte sich verwandelt, wurde zu einem großen, klebrigen Ball aus Teer, der sich um ihr Herz schlang und von dort zäh durch ihre Arterien floss und ihren Körper lähmte.  
Sie vermisste Severus, das war nicht zu leugnen. Und noch viel mehr fehlte ihr seine Zuneigung, die er ihr zu Teil werden ließ. Es war für sie deutlich schlimmer, als die Zeiten vor ihrer Beziehung. Da wusste sie noch nicht, was sie nicht hatte. Nun durfte sie vier Wochen lang von den verbotenen Früchten kosten und bei Merlin, sie waren süßer als alles, das sie jemals probiert hatte. Und plötzlich war da nichts mehr. Kein Feld, kein Baum, keine Früchte. Er hatte alles mit sich genommen, als er sich umgedreht hatte und im dichten Nebel verschwunden war.  
Hermine seufzte leise und schloss ihre Augen. Verschwamm mit der Dunkelheit um sie herum und ließ sich einfach auf der Flut aus Trauer treiben.

* * *

Severus saß, wie so oft die letzten Wochen, alleine in seinen Gemächern. Er hielt es nicht mal für nötig eine Lampe oder gar den Kamin anzumachen. Jedes Geräusch war für ihn zu viel, er wollte einfach für sich sein. Doch der Schmerz in seiner Brust machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er derart empfinden würde und doch wusste er, dass es besser so war.  
Ehe er die Entscheidung, sie zu verlassen, getroffen hatte, hatte er jede freie Minute, in der er ohne sie war, darüber nachgedacht. Und selbst wenn sie in seinen Armen lag, konnte er die Gedanken nicht abstellen. Er war glücklich gewesen und genau das war das Problem. Nie war er glücklicher, als die kleine impertinente Löwin in seinen Armen halten zu können, und doch war es falsch. Das jedenfalls dachte er.  
Sie war seine ehemalige Schülerin, alleine an diesem Umstand schieden sich seine Geister. Er war im Zwiespalt und hatte immer und immer wieder das Für und Wider gegeneinander abgewogen.  
Doch wenn er unter der Woche abends alleine in seinem Bett lag, prasselten die Widers nur so auf ihn ein und drohten ihn zu ertränken. _Er war zu alt. Er war ein Todesser. Er war gefährlich. Er war nicht gut für sie._  
Immer und immer wieder schrien ihn diese Gedanken an und ließen ihn beinahe kein Auge zubekommen. Er hatte sich in sein schwarzes Laken gekrallt und versucht lauter als die Gedanken zu knurren. Er hatte Hermine so fest an sich gepresst, wie es ging, und gehofft, dass das Glück in seinem Innern über die Zweifel triumphieren würde. Er hatte alles versucht. Doch vergeblich. Mit jedem Treffen wurden die Stimmen in seinem Innern lauter und übertönten alles andere.  
Er atmete tief durch und legte seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne seiner Ledercouch. Severus wollte sie nicht verletzen und trotzdem war dies der einzige Weg, sie zu beschützen. Vor ihm. Vor ihm und seiner schwarzen Gestalt, seiner schwarzen Magie und seiner schwarzen Seele.  
Und dennoch hing eine gewisse Traurigkeit über ihm, als wäre sie eine düstere Regenwolke und wartete nur darauf, sich über ihm ergießen zu können. Er litt und gleichzeitig hasste er sich für diese Emotionen.  
Die Augenbrauen eng zusammengezogen und eine tiefe Furche zwischen ihnen, stand er auf und verließ mit wehenden Roben seine Gemächer. Severus hoffte, dass seine Gedanken Respekt vor der nächtlichen Stille der Ländereien haben und ruhig sein würden. Wenigstens für wenige Minuten.

* * *

Hermine blickte in den Himmel. Er war eine undurchdringliche, schwarze Wand. Kein Mondlicht fand in dieser Nacht seinen Weg zu Boden, die schweren Wolken waren zu dicht. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie es willkommen hieß. Die Schwärze und die Leere und die Dunkelheit. All das ließ sie für den Moment normal wirken. Sie fügte sich einfach perfekt in das Bild ein. Tagsüber wirkte sie wie ein Kontrastpunkt in dem wilden, farbenfrohen Leben um sie herum. Ihre Arbeitskollegen scherzten und unterhielten sich. Ihre Freunde waren glücklich und verliebt und Hermine stand bei allen Anlässen bloß daneben, schluckte das Licht und wandelte es in Dunkelheit. Sie fühlte sich wie er. Mit seinen schwarzen, schweren Roben fiel auch er in der Menge auf. Doch bei Hermine war es die innerliche Leere, die sie farblos werden lies.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein unbeholfener Versuch ihres Unterbewusstseins ihm näher zu sein. Denn alles, was sie mit ihm verband war schwarz. Seine Kleidung, die mit ihren raschelnden Geräuschen ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Seine Haare, in denen sie ihre Finger vergruben hatte, wenn sie ihm so nah wie sonst nie war. Seine Augen, die für die Zeit, die er mit ihr verbrachte, ihre Kälte in ihnen verbannten. Seine Gemächer, in denen sie so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Seine ganze Erscheinung, die zu ihrer hellen perfekt gepasst hatte.  
Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, war wohl das größte Anzeichen, dass sie ihm nahe sein wollte, die Tatsache, dass sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts auf einer Bank saß und an ihn dachte. Sie hatte lange gegen den Drang gekämpft und schließlich verloren. Deshalb saß sie nun hier, mit einem winzigen Funken Willen in sich, der sich entflammt hatte, als sie die Appariergrenze passiert hatte. Sie wollte mit ihm reden, wenn nötig um ihn kämpfen.  
Hermine atmete tief durch, erhob sich und drehte sich zum Schloss, doch sie stockte. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und hätte sie nicht seit Wochen bereits traumlos geschlafen, hätte sie gedacht, sie würde träumen.  
In Mitten der Dunkelheit stand eine noch viel schwärzere Gestalt und schien alles um sich herum zu absorbieren. Als wäre sie in schwarzes Loch inmitten schwarzer Löcher, nur stärker und dunkler.  
Vor Hermines Gesicht tummelten sich keine kleinen grauen Atemwölkchen mehr. Sie hielt die Luft an. Ihr Herz setzte aus, brach auf und die Tinte in ihm schrieb in großen Lettern an jede Emotion in ihrem Körper, die augenblicklich aus ihrem langen Schlaf erwachten und unheilvoll über Hermine einbrachen. Langsam ging sie einen Schritt auf Severus zu, darauf hoffend, dass er wirklich vor ihr stand und keine plumpe Projektion ihres Hirns war. Auch Severus setzte sich in Bewegung und hielt erst an, als er nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt stand und sie seinen unverkennbaren Duft einatmen konnte.  
Und plötzlich fing Hermines Herz an zu schlagen. Ihre Erinnerungen bekamen Farbe, wurden zu deutlichen Bildern, die vor ihrem inneren Auge in endlos Schleife vorbei schwebten.  
Sie sah ihn von weißem Schnee umgeben im Schlossportal stehen, sah ihn im hellgelben Sonnenlicht in sich hineinlaufen, sie sah ihn während des orangenen Sonnenunterganges auf den Ländereien, im roten und violetten Licht der Discokugel in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes und im hellblauen Schein des Mondes. Sie sah ihn im Grün des Verbotenen Waldes, in einem Haufen herbstlich brauner Blätter im Park, im grauen Nebel des Novembers. Sie sah ihn in jeder Farbe, die sie um sich herum wahrnahm. Und selbst jetzt, im Schwarz der Nacht, war alles, was sie sah, er. Er war ihr Maler, der ihr mit einer ganzen Palette an Farben Leben einhauchte und eine bunte, farbenprächtige Welt um sie herum erschuf. Er war alles was sie brauchte. _Jemals._  
Beflügelt von dieser Erkenntnis, überbrückte sie den letzten Meter, legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Als sie spürte, dass er seine Arme um sie legte, sie näher an sich heran zog und seine Nase in ihren Haaren vergrub, seufzte sie lautlos.  
Aber erst, als er ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger anhob und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, vermischten sich ihre Farben mit seinen Kontrasten, zeigten ihr lächelnd eine Zukunft, die sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, und winkten ihr mit ihren bunten Fingern zu.  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und Hermine wusste, dass auf sie eine farbenprächtige Zukunft wartete.

 _ **Ende**_


End file.
